East Meets West
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Meet Takahashi Sesshomaru, top Lawyer in Tokyo... Now Meet Andy Williams, a wolf hanyo from the Paiute Reservation in Nevada. What happens when a native meets a taiyoukai? Dedicated to my family! LEMONS... U Have Been warned....
1. Hikaru's Blabbing Again

_Hikaru-San: Yeah… I know what you're thinking… how big of a loser is she, writing this many stories and where does she find all the time to write it!? Well, this one I'm writing for me since I left my reservation to go to school in Arizona. I've read a lot of sesshy/OC fics and there's really not that much variation of characters out there. Sure, there are your demon OCs, hanyo OCs, human OCs (like my Mina and Sayuri characters), and a few Americans. But I never found one with __**Native Americans characters! **__(I could be wrong so if you know a good Inuyasha one with natives, let me know!). The best foreign OC character I ran into so far has to be Akiya Nakamura and her family from the story _Expect the Unexpected_. By Bert8813. Anyways, here's my little story that I love and will always love… (Just a little passionate about her work, no?)_


	2. Day to Day Life

Takahashi Sesshomaru. Best defense attorney in Tokyo. Now trapped in a conference room with two bickering cat demons fighting over the custody rights of their three year old daughter. He rested his head on his hand. This was getting rather ridiculous. He could have been making a breakthrough on the Miko case but no, he decided to take on the divorce case. They were always the ugly ones.

The opposing lawyer, a blue haired female hawk youkai, twirled a stray stand of hair out of boredom, and to try to attract Sesshomaru. He growled in frustration.

"Look…" he said in a cold voice, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Obviously, this is getting us nowhere. Mr. and Mrs. Nekomura, this cannot continue if you two continue to act like your daughter. Sometime this week, inspectors will investigate your homes to see if it's a suitable environment for young Namie. If your home is found unacceptable, then Namie will go to the one more suited. Is that understood?" he continued. He loved it when he had control over the situation. The others nodded.

Sesshomaru tried to get out of the courthouse as fast as possible before…

"Mr. Takahashi!!!!" the cry…

Sesshomaru turned to find the female hawk youkai chasing after him.

"I was wondering…" she said, as seductively as possible. "If maybe you and I could go out for coffee today…"

"Sorry…" he said flatly. "I already have a previous engagement…" He left, leaving the hawk youkai stunned.

* * *

Sesshomaru practically pranced through the parking lot, trying to prevent any other women to try to ask him out. It wasn't his fault that he was on the top bachelors list. He made a promise to an important someone and he intended to keep it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him.

BAM!

"OW!" a woman screeched. For once, one that wasn't looking for a date. She was about 5 foot 9, long legs, full c- cups, round butt, long black hair that reached a little passed her waist (currently tied back in a messy bun), tight white wife beater, wore flared blue jeans with black flip flops. She also had claws, fangs, purple strips on her writs, and brown wolf like eyes. Judging from her accent, she was a foreigner.

"Hey! Mind watching where you're going!?" she shouted, baring her fangs. She picked up all the stuff that fell out of the giant box she was carrying and stormed off.

Sesshomaru caught a different scent in the woman's. She was a hanyo… a hanyo dared try to tell him to watch where he was going. CRAP! He was running late. He shrugged off the event that just happened, climbed into his Lexus, and took off...

* * *

"Boy, why are you crying?" a little girl asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I wasn't crying!" the boy said.

Sesshomaru sat in the back, but made sure his presence was known to the little girl on the stage. She smiled.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Wendy Mora Angela Darling…"

That was his girl. Rin Otonashi Takahashi. Eight years old… his daughter for seven.

Rin was probably the only spontaneous thing Sesshomaru has ever done in his life. It was a messy case; it always was a messy case. Rin was the daughter of Makoto and Yuri Otonashi, a wealthy family in Nagoya Japan. Makoto and Yuri died in a plane crash when Rin was only a year old. She only had one living relative, her Aunt Ai. Ai was after only the family fortune and didn't give a damn about her niece. After seeing that flaw in her, Rin was going to be giving up for adoption. But after Sesshomaru laid eyes on the little girl, he fell in love (in a fatherly sort of way… mind you!). Six months later, after finalization for Rin's inheritance and the adoption progress, Rin became an official member of the Takahashi family.

"Daddy! You came!" Rin cried, as she ran to her 'father' at the end of the play.

"I promised you I would, didn't i?" he said.

"Yup!" Rin replied with a smile. She was the only one that could get any emotion from the inu taiyoukai. Especially with those puppy eyes.

"Dad, can we go out for ice cream?" Rin asked innocently.

"Sure…" he said, placing the little girl on his shoulders, making her giggle.

"Uncle Inuyasha said he was planning on taking me to the zoo this weekend!"

"Is he really?" Sesshomaru said, playing along.

"Yup! With all the lions, and tigers, and bears!"

"Oh my…" (A/N: tee hee sorry! I had to add that!)

They got into the car and sped off. Rin knew the reason why for the rush. She really didn't want to be another pawn for any women tonight. Though she was young, she could tell a desperate woman when she sees one, especially since a LOT of them tries to get to her papa through her. Rin was always cautious when it came to dad's girlfriends. So far, five months, no new woman in his life. Rin liked to spend the extra time with her father, but she knew he was lonely, despite the cool exterior he had.

_Maybe I should help daddy out somehow…_Rin thought to herself, as Sesshomaru helped her out of the car, and into the ice cream parlor.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… not bad for a first chapter, right? I think I went into more detail than usual, but please, tell me honestly, what do you think? R&R people! You know the routine…_


	3. Make Yourself at Home

"ANDY! There you are! We were starting to worry about you!" a pretty red head female wolf youkai said, her green eyes scanning the wolf hanyo that just entered the apartment. A male wolf demon, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail, took the giant box that the woman was struggling with.

"Hi Ayame! I made it, after this jerk kind of made me trip and fall over." Andy said with a smile.

"Alright! Somebody finally decided to get off the reservation…" the male youkai said, pulling Andy in for a hug.

"Aw. Koga… I never knew you were so sedimental…" Andy teased.

"Shut up…" Koga said.

"So… did you remember your passport?" Ayame asked.

Andy gave her a look.

"That depends. Which one you're talking about?"

"But you only have one…" Koga said, getting confused over what the two were talking about.

"You know, your American passport… and of course, your Indian passport! How else were you able to get off the rez and into two different countries?"

'But she came from the United States…" Koga said.

"Damn right I did." Andy said. "That's as foreign as it gets. Don't you remember the time you stayed on the reservation?"

Koga thought for a moment.

"Hm. Send him on an exchange program and he won't remember a thing." Ayame said, triggering Koga's memory.

"Oh yeah…"

"God. My aunts are going to be disappointed that you lost your rez humor they worked so hard to put into you…" Andy said.

"In speaking of relatives, we got to get going. We're supposed to be meeting Ayame's parents for dinner tonight." Koga said, pulling his girlfriend by the arm.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ayame asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to finish unpacking and then fall dead on my bed." Andy replied, opening a box.

"Alrighty then! Don't forget that Saturday, we're going to a small get together with my friend Kagome. That way you'll feel more at home here!" Ayame said.

"Can do!"

"Bye!"

As soon as the door closed, Andy pulled her speakers out of the box, connected her Ipod to it and turned up the volume.

_

* * *

High on the hills with the lonely goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo _

_Yodell back with the girl and goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-low_

_

* * *

Wind it up _

_Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low_

_(Yeah)_

_

* * *

This is the key that makes us wind up _

_When the beat comes on, the girls all line up_

_And the boys all look, but no, they can't touch_

_But the girls want to know why the boys like us so much_

* * *

Andy danced around to the music as she emptied the boxes; place everything where she wanted them to be, and while playing fung shue (Spelling?), with the furniture. _

* * *

They like the we dance, they like the way we work _

_They like that way that L.A.M.B. is going across my shirt_

_They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape (She's crazy, right?)_

_They like the way we react everytime we dance_

_Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name_

_Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up_

_Get in line now_

_

* * *

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh _

_Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low_

_

* * *

You've got to let the beat get under your skin _

_You've got to open up, and let it all in_

_But see, once it gets in, the poppin' begins_

_And then you find out, why all the boys stare_

_

* * *

See, they're trying to bite our style _

_Trying to study our approach_

_They like the way we do it, so original_

_I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room_

_This beat is for the clubs, and cars that go_

_

* * *

Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name _

_Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up_

_Get in line now_

_

* * *

Uh, uh, uh, wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh _

_(Ya'll ready)_

_Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low_

_

* * *

Uh huh, it's your moment _

_Uh huh, come on girl, you know you own it_

_Uh huh, you know your key is still tick-tockin'_

_Hell yeah, and you know they're watchin'_

_

* * *

Get it girl, get it, get it girl _

_Get it girl, get it, get it girl_

_To the font, to the side, _

_To the back, but don't let him ride_

_Keep goin' girl, it's your night_

_Don't let him steal your light_

_I know he thinks you're fine and stuff_

_But does he know how to wind you up?_

_(Come on)_

* * *

"ACK!" Andy cried out as she tripped over the footstool and crashed onto the floor. _

* * *

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh _

_Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low, hey!_

* * *

"Ok! That hurts!" Andy said, rubbing the bruise she got earlier that day when she was picking up the last of her packages from the post office. The man didn't even apologize for knocking her over. But on the other hand… she didn't give him enough time to do so. That's what always drove her mother crazy. 

She yawned.

"Let's see… one, two, three… so I did 9 out of 10 boxes today. I guess I used a bit of demonic speed. I didn't even finish a song yet…"

She moved towards the bedroom. When did she set everything up? She smirked. The master bedroom was just the way she liked it. Two fluffy pillows on both sides of the queen size bed, matching the dark watermelon pink down comforter, with a few extra blankets folded at the edge of the bed. The pillows were joined with stuffed animals given to her by family, friends, and the many cousins. Her side table had her CD collection, alarm clock, and a can full of many colored pencils. Her dresser and her desk were full of many photos of her friends and family back home on the Paiute Reservation in Nevada. Many pieces of paper were surrounding one big note book on the desk, which was the key thing to getting her a job.

"Should I sleep… or should I do some more work…?" Andy thought to herself. She took a seat and picked up a pen.

* * *

"Hm… This is pretty good work…" the big fish hanyo said, as he skimmed through the portfolio. 

"Thank you." Andy replied.

"And you did the background information yourself?"

"Yes I did."

"Hm… I have to say, I like it! Originality, charm, wit, perfectly displayed sarcasm... I think we may have an opening for you here, Miss Williams."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'm. How many articles have you written up so far?"

"At least… 4…"

"We'll publish the best out of the four and in the mean time, you can do some research on the dating scene in the area."

"You mean, you're giving me the job?"

"After you sign this contract…" the fish hanyo said, handing toe contract to Andy.

"Thank you so much!" Andy said, as she signed at the appropriate places.

"Let's just see how popular _Andy's how to_ column gets."

He got up and shook hands with Andy.

"Thanks again!"

* * *

Andy, when she was positive that no one was around, started to react the normal American way, jumping and screaming like mad. 

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY…" _Grumble…_

Andy stared down at her stomach. Next article after, _how to find the perfect date_… _how to find the best lunch on an impulse_.

Andy gripped the strap of her computer bag, straightened her blue button up shirt and black skirt, and went off to find a suitable eating place for lunch.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: You now we know Who Andy is, an American wolf hanyo who immigrated to Japan. But what else is in store? Find out later, as soon as I finish the next chapter. Oh yeah! song is WIND IT UP, by Gwen Stefani! Please R&R! _


	4. YOU AGAIN

_Hikaru-San: Yay! A review!!! Bert8813... i'm still waiting for that sequel... in speaking of which... i still need to do some work on mine... nee? _

_anyway! here's another fabulous chapter of East Meets West!!!!_

* * *

"Of all places to meet… WHY A RAMEN RESTRANT!?"

"Well, why not? It's quick and easy and it's the closest place between your office and mine." Inuyasha said, while taking a huge slurp of noodles.

"It's just embarrassing…" Sesshomaru said, picking at the pile of noodles that was supposed to be food.

"Fine, then I won't give you a heads up for what Kags has plan for you." Inuyasha said evilly.

"What now?"

"She's trying to set you up again…"

"I told her never to do that again. What was the name of the last one again?"

"Myakka?"

"Yeah… she looked too much like a horse…"

"No wonder dumbass! She was a horse demon. Besides Kagome picked that one"

"Whatever. I'm just not interested. I have a hard enough time being there for Rin. I'm not in a position for a relationship."

"If you didn't keep yourself busy with a bunch of unnecessary work…" Inuyasha mumbled, hoping Sesshomaru didn't hear it. He did.

BAM!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha snarled, causing a bit of unnecessary attention. Sesshomaru took a sip of tea.

"Being a jackass…" he said calmly.

"But it's true!"

Sesshomaru got up.

"I'll see you later."

"Like this weekend…"

"Su…"

BAM!

He crashed to the floor. It was her again.

"Jeez!" she shouted, while rubbing where the bruise from last time was.

"You still can't watch where ya going!?" she snarled.

"I could say the same for you…" Sesshomaru growled back.

Inuyasha watched with interest. Those two know each other?

The woman growled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry…" she said. Sesshomaru got up and looked at her.

"Sorry that you're a complete arrogant son of a bitch…" she said as if it was nothing. Inuyasha hid his face behind a menu to hide his amusement because...

one. No one insults Sesshomaru… ever…

two. Her statement was sort of true, since they were dog youkai and Sesshomaru's mother actually was a bitch…

Sesshomaru glared at her, but shrugged it off and went on his way.

"You are my hero…" Inuyasha said, taking a seat next to the young woman.

* * *

Andy looked at the guy curiously. She's seen him somewhere before… but where?

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry! My name's Inuyasha…"

That was it! It was a picture Koga had with him when he was being hosted by her family. It had him, a boy with long white hair with dog ears, a black haired girl, and Ayame.

"You don't happen to know a Koga Ookami, do you?" Andy asked again.

"Actually I do. He was my roommate in college. How do you know Koga?"

"He stayed with my family when he was doing a wildlife exchange program in America. I'm Andy Williams."

_So this is the famous Andy that Koga wouldn't stop talking about. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Then a sudden brain flash came to mind. Koga wouldn't stop talking about the woman last night. He and Ayame swung by his and Kagome's house after dinner with Ayame's parents. Koga and Ayame were telling them about how a friend of theirs from America was moving to Japan. Kagome had that look in her eyes.

But no way in hell was he telling Sesshomaru that he met his potential girlfriend. Nor she about Sesshomaru.

"Does he talk about me?" Andy asked. Pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"A little. How about I buy you lunch today?"

"um... I'm flattered but…"

"Who said this was an advance. I have a wife and two kids…"

"Oh! Sure…"

* * *

(That Saturday)

Andy was sitting in the back seat of Ayame's car.

"I still can't believe you went out, got a job, and then made the magic bread without me!" Ayame said.

"But my bread will never be as good as mama's." Andy said, looking down at the place of fry bread she made for the party.

"Oh you'll like Kagome. She's married and has twins, but she's still on top of what's what on the pop culture scene."

"Uh- huh…"

"and Inuyasha's a pretty neat guy…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"How?"

"I met him on one of my lunch runs on Tuesday."

"Ah… I should warn you though… the next couple…" Ayame continued, as she parked the car. She and Andy got out.

"…Sango and Miroku. They make a nice couple, but Miroku is still trying to get out of his womanizing habit and Sango can throw a mean punch. Just warning you in case their having on if the world famous fights."

"You got a lot of weird friends…" Andy said.

'Yeah... but they're a lot of fun!" Ayame said, as she led them through a back gate of a middle class house. "And they just get weirder…"

"AYAME! About time you got here!" Kagome cried out from the food table.

"Hi Kagome!" Ayame said, giving Kagome a hug as if they haven't seen each other in years. Andy shy-ed back into a corner.

"Oh! Quit being a shy guy! Kagome, this is my friend Andy. She just moved here from Schurz, Nevada."

"Where?"

"On an Indian Reservation in America." Andy said.

"Oh! I'm Kagome! And my husband, Inuyasha's over there." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Koga were busy wrestling with Inuyasha's kids, Kiki and Haru.

"I Win!" Haru cried out, as he pinned Koga to the ground.

"Fine! I give! Now get off my neck!"

"One Two Three! All eyes on me!" Kiki cried, as she sat on the chest of her 'defeated opponent'.

"I may be down…" Inuyasha said, and then he swung Kiki over his shoulder, making her giggle. "But I'm not out!"

The little boy and girl looked exactly like Inuyasha, but Haru's hair was black like his mother's, and Kiki was the female version of her father.

"Those three are so nutty…" Kagome said about her family.

"So this is the famous Andy?" a man walking up to them said. His hair was slicked back into a rat's tail.

"Don't you even think about it…" a woman said next to him. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, her brown eyes rolled in annoyance.

"How is it that everyone knows me but I don't know them?" Andy asked.

"Wow, your Japanese is pretty good! I'm Sango, and this is Miroku. He's harmless… most of the time…"

"It's very nice to meet you." Andy said, while giving a formal bow.

"I brought this over for the party, I hope there's enough." Andy said, handing her plate of fry bread over to Kagome.

"Thank you… um, what is it?"

"It's a Native specialty…" Andy replied.

"AUNTIE!" a little girl cried out.

_That must mean that Andy's date's here… _Kagome though to herself, as she let loose a smirk.

'Hello Rinnie! How are you doing on this fabulous day?" Kagome said, hugging her niece.

"Pretty good! Who's your friend?" Rin asked, as she spotted Andy.

"Hi, I'm Andy. What's your name?"

"Rin!"

"Nice to meet you Rin!"

"Yup. Rin's my niece. Want to meet my Bro- In- Law?" Kagome asked.

Ayame, Sango, and Miroku gave Kagome a look. She had that expression on her face again. There was going to be some tension tonight. Inuyasha tried to hide his smirk. He knew what was probably going to happen tonight. He and Koga were in for a show. Inuyasha told Koga about his and Andy's little encounter two days ago and now the two were waiting for the show to start.

"Daddy! Aren't you coming!?" Rin cried out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" a man's voice called out.

"Andy, this is Rin's father, Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, taking Andy by the hand to meet the newly arrived guest.

"Nice to meet…" Andy stopped in mid sentence. It was the guy that kept knocking her over!

_

* * *

Not her again! Sesshomaru thought to himself. He made a mental note to gut Inuyasha later…_

"Sesshomaru, this is Andy Williams. She just moved here from America!" Kagome said cheerfully, clearly oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Hi…" she said bitterly.

"Nice to meet you… again…" Sesshomaru said, just as coldly.

Kagome finally noticed.

"You two met already?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"Great! Now you two can get to know each other better!" Kagome said, pushing the two away from the main group.

"You do know that he's going to pin it all on me later…right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Not this time. I sense a connection between the two!" Kagome said, making everyone else groan.

* * *

Rin, meanwhile, after playing with her younger cousins for a bit, snuck off by herself and spied on Sesshomaru and Andy.

* * *

The two remained silent. Andy stared down at her denim caprices and light blue tank top.

"Ok…" she finally said. Sesshomaru looked up.

"Maybe we got off on a bad start. Let's start over…" Andy said.

"Oh my! Sorry for running into you like that…" Andy gave him a look to continue with the imaginary scenario.

_Is she out of her mind? _Sesshomaru stared back at her. Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Not the talkative type, are you?" she said. She stared back at his face. She got lost in his golden eyes…

_

* * *

God… what is it with guys and the old warrior look?_

_**I sense an attraction!!!! **_Her inner youkai shouted.

_Shut up…_

* * *

Sesshomaru meanwhile was trying to ignore the soft brown eyes staring back._**

* * *

Hm… an American…**_

_No… go away…_

_**What? All I'm asking is to have a casual chat. Is that too hard to ask?**_

_Maybe…_

* * *

"So…" Sesshomaru finally said, pulling Andy out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"You're from America?"

Andy nodded.

"I'm Paiute."

"You're what?"

"I'm not surprised. Not many people know about the Paiute tribe. I'm full blooded Native American. My mother's human, while my Dad's a wolf youkai."

This was indeed interesting. Not just a Native American, but a true American. Weren't Natives the first people to settle on the North American continent before Europeans set foot there?

"Any siblings?"

"I'm an only child, but I always had plenty of cousins around, so their kind of like my brothers and sisters."

"Big Family…"

"Really big."

* * *

Kagome looked over at the couple. Things looked like they were running smoothly.

"Inuyasha… come over here and take a look…" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked over at his brother.

"That's unusual… normally he bores the girl to death."

"I knew it…" Kagome said, taking a huge chomp out of a carrot.

* * *

The evening went on smoothly. They had dinner, everyone amazed with how good the fry bread tasted, and eventually, everyone had to go their separate ways. Andy slipped her number into Sesshomaru's hand.

"It was really nice to meet you." she said. Then she left with Ayame and Koga.

Rin spotted that. Maybe… dad might like her…

* * *

_Hikaru- San: Ok... if you didn't get some of the jokes in there, let me know and i'll explain it to you. That would be Indi'n humor. If you seen the movie Smoke Signals and you get the funny parts, then i think you'll be fine with the jokes here... _

_Anyway!!!! Don't forget to read and review!!!!!_


	5. Of Articles and Phone Calls

"Dad…. Dad……" a small voice called out. "Dad… it's time to…. school…."

"I don't want to go to school…" Sesshomaru muttered, flinging the blankets over his head. Rin giggled.

"Not you silly! Me! You gotta take me to school. You promised!"

Sesshomaru groaned. Why didn't anyone mention that being a good single father was difficult? Did his father give him any warning? Nope… just played the grandfather role.

Inutashio should know what it was like to be a single father. He took care of Sesshomaru for a few years before he met Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru didn't have a grudge against Izayoi after she married his father and the two had Inuyasha. She treated him as if he was her son as well. It was better than the hostile ground he had with his biological mother. The two hardly speak, though Karei has been trying to form a bond through Rin.

"Ok…ok… I'm up… just let me get dressed…"

"Ok Dad!" Rin ran out of the room. Sesshomaru laid his head back down.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Rin poked her head in again.

"I won't… mom…"

Rin giggled again and went into the living room.

Sesshomaru got out of bed, went into the closet and put on a simple blue button up shirt, jeans, and shoes. He'd have to take a shower after he dropped Rin off. It was the once a week promise he made to her. Luckily, she understood how important his job was so the once a week drop off and one school trip per year worked for the both of them.

When Sesshomaru entered the living room, Rin was sitting on the couch, in her denim skirt, white long sleeve short with a pink tee shirt over it, black and pink converse to match (You often see me in outfits like that…), along with her school bag. She flipped through the TV channels.

"Hm… hey dad… did you know they already started the debates for the political parties of the presidential elections in America?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru secretly rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rin to catch up in today's world via the news. At least they get the chance to watch sports center later.

"Let's go or you're going to be late…" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok! Bye Mr. Jaken!" Rin called out to the man servant in the kitchen.

_About time she left…_ Jaken thought to himself.

* * *

Andy placed her feet on top of her newly acquired desk at Shikon, the fastest selling magazine in Japan. She flipped her pen round and round between her fingers. She then placed the pen down; re adjusted her glasses, and reached for the pen again.

**  
**_**What may I ask… are you doing?**_Her inner youkai asked.

_Nothing that concerns you…_

_**I'd say you were waiting by the phone…. Waiting for him to call…**_

_No I'm not… I'm trying to brainstorm on my next article…_

'_**How to Fueng Shui (Will someone help me out with the spelling?) a new apartment… **_

_For your information… it's a series of how an American can survive in Tokyo…it's not always a how to!_

_**Are we the rising star reporter? What ever happened to applying to Tokyo Times? **_

_Position was filled by the time I got there… _

_**That sucks… **_

_Will you leave me alone now? It's a little weird having a conversation with myself. _

_**Just practicing for when Ayame calls….**_

…

_**Are you listening…?**_

This was rather surprising. She, the queen of creative writing, the editor of the tribal newspaper, was at a loss of words. All day, a certain dog youkai kept popping up in her mind. And… she was staring at a phone all day?

"Geez… what am I doing?" Andy said aloud.

"Um… causing a lot of people to stare at you…"

Andy leaned too far back in her wheelie chair and crashed on to the ground. Sango stood outside of the cubicle, looking a bit surprised, and trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you always this laid back?" Sango asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Um… I was thinking…" _More like taking a break on Indian time…_Andy added mentally. Natives were always the laid back kind of people, just going with the flow of things.

"Wait!? How long have you been working here!?" Andy asked.

"I've been working here. I'm one of the senior editors in the fashion department." Sango said.

"Oh… Hey, do you know any good subject matter for a hopeless American to use?"

"Is it for your article?"

"Yup. I first started off that the best way to move to a foreign country is to make sure you know people in the country, like I knew Ayame and Koga. Man, they helped make thing a LOT easier…"

"… And you were staring your phone down for information?"

Andy blushed. Ok, Sango may have caught her.

"Ok… I'll admit it… I was kind of hoping that what's his face would call…" Andy said.

"Ok… what are you in? High School?"

"Maybe he might send in a messenger guy and send a package and inside would be a walkie talkie and we communicate that way…" Andy said, recalling the scene from Will Smith's Hitch.

"Oh! I love that movie!" Sango said, as if she just read Andy's mind. "Who's what's his face?"

"Um… six foot something…. Long hair… gold eyes…"

"OH! You mean Sesshomaru!?"

"That's it…"

"So… Miss Williams, how's that article coming?" Mr. Nashi, the editor, asked, making his usual rounds.

"I was just asking Sango if there's any advise for the foreign reader's to know when moving to Japan." Andy said. Sango gave Andy a look. Talk about a smooth lie.

"That's good. Take your time on this one. You got two months."

"Wait… two months?"

"I'm cutting back on you. I sent in your Sudan piece. Someone from the photography department should have also sent in photos to go along with the article. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks…" Mr. Nashi took off.

"An article of mine's already being published!? Wowie…" Andy almost did a repeat of falling out of her chair, but Sango caught her in time.

"And Japanese isn't even my first language."

Sango sighed.

"That ruined my surprise. The release date for this month's issue was today and we had a few extra pages that we couldn't fill with advertisements so…"

Sango placed the magazine on Andy's desk. Andy shrieked as she looked at the table of contents.

Pg. 30: **Repeat of Holocaust in Sudan? **By Andrea Williams

"I didn't know your name was Andrea." Sango said.

"Oh didn't you know? I was supposed to be a boy when I was born…" Andy said sarcastically. She didn't have a problem with Andrea, but Andy sounded a lot more fun.

* * *

"Mr. Takahashi, you're a bit late today…" the secretary said, looking up from her computer screen.

"Did you forget? It's Tuesday…" Sesshomaru muttered, as he picked up his mail off the secretary's desk.

"Oh yes, take care of daughter. It's amazing how you find the time to spend with her when you're not working…" the old woman mumbled.

"Thank you Kaede…" Sesshomaru said under his breath. He sat down behind his desk and had a moment to stare at the number of cases at hand.

_Which should I do first? _Sesshomaru though to himself. He looked over at the divorce pile, then to the suing pile, then to the wills and financial pile… this was going to be a long day. He decided to go through his mail first before getting to work. It took the less time.

Bill… bill… Case forms… Shikon…

Sesshomaru paused at the magazine. He looked at the cover.

_CRISIS IN DARFUR_

_Are we in for another holocaust? _

_Maybe I should show off some knowledge to Rin… _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He went over to the table of contents to find out what page the article was on. Inside was the usual photo collection of the writers and staff members, but there was one face that wasn't usually there. A pretty woman with her long black hair tied back into a ponytail, smiled at the camera.

_Meet our newest writer, Andrea 'Andy' Williams, from Schurz, Nevada, in the United States. _

Sesshomaru read the caption twice. He shrugged it off and turned to page 30.

**

* * *

**

When Did Genocide become All High and Mighty Again?

By: Andrea Williams

This is coming from an American's point of view. It's shocking how a lot of people are not aware that events that led to the attempted genocide of Jews back in World War II, is slowly starting to form again in the country of Sudan? How can we just keep going in day to day life when people else where aren't doing as well as we are, particularly in Darfur…

The **Darfur conflict** is an ongoing armed conflict in the Darfur region of western Sudan, mainly between the Janjaweed, a militia group recruited from the tribes of the Abbala Rizeigat (Bedouin Arabs), and the non-Baggara people (mostly land-tilling tribes) of the region. The Sudanese government, while publicly denying that it supports the Janjaweed, has provided money and assistance and has participated in joint attacks with the group, systematically targeting the Fur, Zaghawa, and Massaleit ethnic groups in Darfur. The conflict began in July 2003. Unlike in the Second Sudanese Civil War, which was fought between the primarily Muslim north, and Christian and Animist south, in Darfur most of the residents are Muslim, as are the Janjaweed.

After fighting worsened in July and August 2006, on August 31, 2006, the United Nations Security Council approved Resolution 1706 which called for a new 17,300-troop UN peacekeeping force to supplant or supplement a poorly funded, ill-equipped 7,000-troop African Union Mission in Sudan peacekeeping force. Sudan strongly objected to the resolution and said that it would see the UN forces in the region as foreign invaders. The next day, the Sudanese military launched a major offensive in the region.

There are various estimates as to how many deaths have occurred. However they all concur that the range is within the hundreds of thousands. The UN estimates that the conflict has left as many as 450,000 dead from violence and disease. Most NGOs (non-governmental organizations) use 200,000 to over 400,000, a figure from the Coalition for International Justice that has since been cited by the United Nations. Sudan's government claims that 9,000 people have been killed, however this figure is seen as counterfactual. As many as 2.5 million are thought to have been displaced as of October 2006.The mass media once described the conflict as both "ethnic cleansing" and "genocide," and now do so without hesitation. The United States government has described it as genocide, although the United Nations has declined to do so. In March 2007 the U.N. mission accused Sudan's government of orchestrating and taking part in "gross violations" in Darfur and called for urgent international action to protect civilians there.

Right now the most humble estimate of people displaced and currently living in concentration or refugee camps outside of Darfur is 2.5 million people and 3,500,000 people have fled areas that were once their homes. At least 400,000 people have been slaughtered and it is quite possible that the number is substantially higher at around 600,000 people as of March 1st 2007. Not since the Rwandan genocide of 1994 has the world seen such a calculated campaign of displacement, starvation, rape, and mass slaughter…

* * *

The article went on more about the UN's attempts to help out, the many protest going on in America…

Sesshomaru thought about the effort that Andy must have put in it to make this interesting piece of work. After sending in a donation to one of the help groups listed, he dug around in his desk for a number…

* * *

"Ok… so what's next?" Ayame asked. She finally got back from her meeting with the advertising department and now she, Sango, and Andy were having takeout in Andy's space.

"Hm. I just have to start breaking out in the clubs to find another story…" Andy said.

"Please… if you do that then you're going to turn into a whore… we don't want our sweet innocent Andy to have her soul turn black." Sango said.

"Doll, you clearly don't know me very well." Andy said with a smirk.

"Or the effects that alcohol has on Natives."

"Excuse me Ayame, its called fire water…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Ok… you guys just lost me…" Sango said, holding her head as if she's going to get a migraine. All three laughed. Then the phone rang.

"Whose line?" Ayame asked.

"…Is It Anyway?" Andy added, making Ayame and Sango laugh even more.

"Hello, Andrea Williams, Shikon Magazine." Andy said.

"I never took you to have the ability to sound like a professional after constantly using the word Jerk." A male's voice said. Ayame leaned in a little. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"It's Sesshomaru!" Ayame mouthed to Sango and Andy, before she had the chance to ask who it was.

"Well, you know… its part of the job." Andy said slyly. Sango and Ayame leaned in even further. Knowing Andy and her sarcasm, this was going to be one interesting phone call.

"Are you suing me because all I did was tell the truth about you?" Andy added.

"Maybe… but wouldn't that be wrong if neither of us knows the other well enough?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, yes, that does put us in a predicament…" Andy smirked at that remark. Ayame and Sango were trying to hold back giggles.

"So before we get the files set in stone, how dinner tonight at eight."

Andy eyes went big. Was he asking her out!? But… she's not that easy to get.

"Oh I don't know. What makes you think that I would fall for that approach easily?" Andy said seductively. Ayame's eyes went big. Andy sure knew how to flirt. "I mean, it doesn't make it feel safe for me at all being with a guy that can't even stand on his own two feet."

Ayame ran out of the room to laugh.

"Oh my god, Andy! You're so bad!" Sango hoarsely whispered.

"I know…" Andy mouthed.

"Playing hard to get?"

"I'm not playing hard to get, I am hard to get…"

"Then how about brunch on Saturday? You can't even call that a date. You do it for relatives you don't even like."

Andy took a look and Sango and Ayame. They were giving her the look that said, you better say yes!

"Um… fine… you win. Where and when?" Andy said, faking defeat.

"All in do time. Goodbye." Andy was left with a conversation with the dial tone.

"The jerk…" Andy said. "He asked me to brunch and doesn't even leave…"

"Andy Williams?" a delivery man said.

"Yes?"

"Delivery, please sign here."

Andy cocked an eyebrow. She signed.

"Ok boys! Bring it in…"

Five dozen white roses came and surrounded Andy. Her entire face turned red.

Then she, Sango, and Ayame started laughing after the delivery men left.

"Read the cards! I wanna hear this!" Andy said, placing a vase near her computer.

Sango took three while Ayame took two.

"_Saturday… at 9:30_…" Sango read.

"_At Kikyo's_" Ayame read.

"_Fair and Beautiful…"_

"_Talented…"_

"_Shakespeare?"_ Sango read.

Andy laughed.

"That was corny." Andy said. "But no prob…"

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Because I just landed a date with one of the top three bachelors in the world!" Andy sang, as she showed them the Cosmopolitan website on their latest article.

* * *

Top Bachelors of all time

3. Orlando Bloom

2. George Clooney

1. Sesshomaru Takahashi

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… about Andy's debut piece. The first part I wrote, the rest came from wikipedia... This is my way of informing the public of current affairs. I'm not trying to push people into my beliefs; just spreading the facts is all. I'm not sure about my bachelors list, but I just threw in a bunch of names. Please R&R…_


	6. Splat

_Hikaru- San: I'm turing 16 on sunday! I'm turning 16 on Sunday!!!! Yipee for me!!!! (Stares out into audience) _

_Oh... the camera's on? My Bad!_

_Anyway... enjoy this chapter!!!! _

_

* * *

_

_PSSSSSS Thanks for the help shikonprincess..._

* * *

"Hell-o" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey mama! How ya doing'?" Andy asked.

"AH! Andy! I thought it was you! How are you doing down there baby?"

"Pretty good. I sent something in the mail for you…"

"What could that possible be?"

"Well…I just started work on Monday… at a big time magazine…"

"Dang! You're getting published already, en' it?"

"Yes sir- mam'm…"

"Hey! Get in here! Your daughter's on the phone!" Andy heard her mother yell. She assumed that her dad was sitting on the couch, watching CNN, like he does almost every night. (Remember, Japan, America… time difference…)

"Hello Sweetie pie!" a man's voice said.

"Hi dada!"

"What are you up to…? (A/N: Sorry… I have to go call my folks…)

"Nothing much… just finishing another article…" Andy replied, as she messed around with the blow dryer. Only used when she had hot dates, which was never…

"That's good. You know… Victor's been asking' about you lately…"

"Dad! I told you! I'm not gonna marry Victor!" Andy said in a huff. Geez, he never let's up.

"Oh just ignore your father, Andy." Her mother said. Oh the joys of speaker phone. "You know how much he wants Victor as a son."

"Even more the reason you should come home and…"

"You better be quiet, Sean!" an elderly woman voice said, as the door close. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Hi gram… how was bingo?"

"Hi sweetie! I just won 5,000 dollars!"

"Geez! You're gonna buy a car, en'it?"

"You betcha!" the old woman cackled, as she went on her way.

"In other words Andy," Her mother said, before Andy said anything. "You're not missing much here…"

"Ok… well, I got to go guys! Love ya!"

"We love you too!" her parents chimed.

"Bye!"

Andy hung up the phone and continued to style her hair.

_Today's going to be interesting…_Andy thought to herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat the table alone. Was she trying to stand him up? Then she appeared.

Andy walked in. Her hair was in a bone straight ponytail. She was wearing an orange floral dress that made her dark features stand out even more. She wore small flip flop style heels. She spotted Sesshomaru.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late…" Andy said, giving him another one of her famous smiles.

Sesshomaru swore that she had wings for a minute. Then they disappeared when she sat down.

"So… how are you on this fabulous morning?" Andy asked.

"Fine… could you have waited a moment before going miss sunshine. The coffee hasn't quite kicked in yet."

Andy smirked. She knew he was going to do that.

"Sorry." Andy said.

_Wait! Why am I apologizing!? I didn't do anything! Oh yeah… that was dripping in sarcasm… I can be so bad sometimes… _

* * *

They had a bit of small talk, told the waiter their orders and continued talking, well, more like Andy continued talking. Sesshomaru just listened.

"You're no seriously letting me do all the talking are you?" Andy said, after she got through with one of her pow wow stories, particularly the one when her cousin Dylan pulled a prank on her younger cousin Danny on her Indian taco.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. Normally, women would only want to talk about themselves. Though true, Andy's been doing most of the talking so far, she never mentioned anything about herself, just her relatives.

"What do you want me to say?" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know… funny stories about your family…. Interesting moments… the weather for all I care…"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the last remark. Lucky for him, the food came at that moment.

Andy sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

After the meals were finished and the bill was paid, Sesshomaru took Andy back to her apartment.

"Thanks for the meal!" Andy said, as she gently closed the car door, knowing men's pride in their vehicles.

_Remember what Auntie Teda said… always leave them wanting more… _Andy thought to herself, as she entered the apartment complex. She smirked.

"And now… to get ready for Koga and Ayame's little afternoon event…" Andy said, rushing to the elevator.

* * *

(Somewhere a few hours later)

"Why are you making me do this?"

"Come on dad! Paintballs not that bad!" Rin said with a giggle, as Sesshomaru help her with her gear.

"Besides! I have to beat Uncle one of these days!"

Sesshomaru handed Rin her paint gun.

"I'm going to beat you to it." he said.

"No way!" Rin said.

They laughed.

* * *

(To another group)

"Team Wolf Pack's gonna dominate!" Ayame said, as she did a fist pump in the air.

"Oh yeah? Kagome said. She, Sango and Miroku were adjusting their gear.

"You clearly don't know how good a shot Andy here is!" Koga said, pointing at Andy, who was busy pushing her long braid back and adjusting her boots.

"What's the difference?" Andy asked with a smirk. "It's just like hunting rabbits with a bb gun… or hunting Koga with a bb gun."

Ayame howled with laughter.

"That was so funny!"

"How was I supposed to know that the door lead to the bathroom…" Koga said, while turning red. Kagome, Sango and Miroku started laughing.

"I never took you for one to peep…" Miroku said.

"SHUT UP!" Koga shouted, fangs beared.

"Are you buys ready yet?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Coming!" Kagome said.

"Who's on whose team?" Miroku asked.

"It's the wolves on one team, Kagome, me, Kiki, and Haru on another, while you and Sango are with Rin and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Andy didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Watch your back…" Inuyasha said, as he and his family went into the battle arena.

"Let's go wolf pack!" Koga said, placing his hand in the center, with Ayame placing hers on top.

"But we're not at UNR…" Andy said, earning blank looks from her teammates.

"Never mind…" Andy said. They gave out a hoo haa and went into the arena.

* * *

(A/N: UNR stands for University of Nevada, Reno)

* * *

WIZZZ! WIZZZZ!!!!!

SPALT!

"Damn it…" Koga said, as he got bombed with Red and Yellow paint balls. He started to make his way to the stands, where Sango, Kiki, and Kagome were in the stands were cheering for their teams.

"Alpha female… we lost alpha male…" Andy said into her walkie talkie.

"Yeah I know…" Ayame replied.

Andy saw something out of the corner of her eye and shot.

"Aw man…" Haru said, as a single green paintball splattered on his vest.

"Nice shot…" Ayame said.

"Wait… where are you?" Andy asked, as she kept running through the arena.

"If I say that, then he'll find me…"

"Who?"

"The dogs…"

WIZZZZ!

Andy fell flat on her stomach. Inuyasha groaned from behind her. Andy shot back up and fired three balls from the direction of where the other balls came from.

"Miroku! She got you bad!" Inuyasha said, while laughing.

"Shut up… my team's not out…" Miroku said.

_This is fun… _Andy thought to herself.

"Bad news Andy…" Ayame said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Look in the stands…"

Andy looked up. Koga and Ayame waved back. Ayame was spattered with red paint.

"God… do I have to do everything myself?" Andy snapped back, earning huge grins from Koga and Ayame.

Andy kept her eyes open. When there were sudden movements, Andy released a few shots, but being very aware of her surroundings.

WIZZZ!

Andy swung to her right, eluding the approaching ball, and did a figure eight fire.

"I'm out!" A little girl's voice called out.

* * *

(In the stands)

"Wow! She finally caught Rin!" Kagome said, while breaking into Kiki's popcorn.

"About time…" Haru said. Rin came over and took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"Do you see dad?" Rin asked.

"He's by the tower…" Inuyasha said, pointing to the figure passing by.

* * *

(Back in the arena.)

Sesshomaru was wondering to himself as to why the final horn didn't blow. Didn't all of the other players get out? But then he looked over and saw that Rin was in the stands.

"Somebody found an extra person…" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

WIZZZ!!!!! WIZZZ!!!! (X5. I'm too lazy to type the rest…)

Sesshomaru run back to his spot by the tower, therefore blocking the balls path of hitting him.

"Enemy found…."

Andy ducked back behind her wall. No way in hell was the last person taking her out.

"No way am I backing down…." Andy said. She got her gun ready, just in case her opponent wanted to fight fire with fire.

He did.

Plop Plop Plop!

The balls hit the inflatable wall. Andy did a hit and run, firing at will, until she got to the other side. Luckily, despite how much the other guy fired, she came out unharmed.

"Hm… he's quick…" Sesshomaru said to himself. He didn't notice the shadow behind him.

WIZZZ!

Sesshomaru crashed on his stomach. (A/N: hey! Paintballs have a lot of pressure on impact. Do you even know how fast they go?)

* * *

The final horn blew.

"Yes! She did it!" Ayame said.

Andy stood above her victim.

"Never underestimate the wolf pack…" Andy said playfully.

Sesshomaru looked up.

"Sesshomaru!?"

"Damn! She nailed you good!" Inuyasha shouted running up to the two.

"We warned you she was a good shot… but you don't listen…" Ayame said, earning a shot from Andy.

"Traitor…"

Andy giggled.

"Can't help it!"

"Nice job Miss Andy!" Rin said.

"Oh… so you were the little kid I hit…" Andy said.

"Me too." Haru said.

"Tee Hee…"

* * *

While everyone gathered in one area for drinks (both for adults and kids), Andy went and help Sesshomaru clean up.

"I never took you as someone that knew how to handle a gun…" Sesshomaru said.

"Well… I'm full of surprises…" Andy said, quickly disassembling a gun and putting it back in its case neatly.

"I can see that…"

"Intimidated?"

"Nope…"

"Whatever…"

"Hey Andy! We're waiting for you!" Koga called out from his car.

"Later!" Andy said, carrying all of Koga and Ayame's stuff with ease.

"Wait Miss Andy!" Rin cried out, catching up to the wolf hanyo.

"Will you be so kind enough to come over to our house for dinner next Friday?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said in embaressment. His daughter was trying to set him up again.

"I would but…" Andy said, suddenly seeing the disappointed look on Rin's face. Andy smiled.

"but there's only one problem. I have absolutely no clue where you two live…"

Rin giggled.

"here's the address! See you Friday!" Rin called out, as Andy left with Ayame and Koga.

"Did you have to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup!"

"You've been with your aunt way too long…"

_

* * *

_


	7. You're all I'm Thinking Of

_Hikaru-San: You're Still My No. 1! You're All I'm Thinking Off!_

_What's the relevance? You'll see…_

* * *

Andy spaced in and out.

_Damn it! Get the dirty thoughts out of my mind! Where's my dream catcher!?_

"Hey Andy… you look distracted…" Sango said, passing by Andy's cubical. Andy spun around in her chair, totally caught by surprise.

"Ha Ha! Distracted!? What makes you think that I'm distracted!?" Andy said, with a nervous laugh.

Sango smirked.

"Your computer…"

Andy glanced over at her Mac. The small black line was flashing, but no words were on the document.

"Damn that dog! Distracting me!!!" Andy cried out, unaware that Sango was listening.

"Dog?" Sango said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Sesshomaru, are you?" Ayame said, suddenly popping in.

"Um…" Andy turned a bright red.

"I knew it!" Ayame chanted cheerfully.

"Yes… yes… congrats…" Andy said sarcastically, as she turned back to her computer and started writing.

"Hold on… work can wait…" Sango said, as she took a seat.

"So… how are things with you two?"

"Oh yes… I'm dying to know. You seemed pretty happy when we left the paintball field…" Ayame added.

"Well… Nothing happened!" Andy said almost immediately.

"Liar!" Ayame said. "What did Rin tell you?"

"Just wanted to know if I was available on Friday…"

"For what?" Sango and Ayame chimed in.

* * *

"Dinner on Friday?"

"Yup! I just wanna know what we're having dad…" Rin said, as she continued to entertain herself on Sesshomaru's spiny chair.

"It's really up to you, as she is your guest…" Sesshomaru said, looking up from his files.

"Come on dad… you know you like her…" Rin said, as she stopped in her spinning.

_Please tell me she doesn't know about the wet dreams I've been having lately… _Sesshomaru turned a light red at the thought. What was the hanyo doing to him?

* * *

"Aw… look how red Andy's turning!" Ayame cooed.

"Sh…shut up…" Andy said, only turning redder.

"I love how we're acting our age…" Sango said.

"Come on… I'm 25, your 28, and Andy's 26… we're still young…" Ayame said.

"Please… I act more mature than you…" Andy said, looking up from her Tokyo Now story at her friend.

"Shessh… Sorry if I have a sense of humor…" Ayame said, flipping a red pigtail behind her.

"Where's the humor…?" Andy asked.

"Oh ha ha ha… very funny…"

* * *

"What's so funny? I'm just saying that Miss Andy's a nice person. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You have been hanging with your Aunt way too much."

"At least she agrees with me!"

"Rin, don't you have any homework?"

* * *

"I'm trying to get it done. Now will you two please leave me alone!?"

"Fine, miss big shot… we're going…" Ayame said, as she and Sango went off to do their jobs. Andy took one more look at her screen.

* * *

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru

Takahashi Sesshomaru

Mrs. Takahashi Sess….

* * *

"ACK!"

Andy immediately deleted the file.

"Are you trying to tell me something!?" Andy said to the photo on her desk. It was one of her when she was five years old and an elderly Indian woman, who was wrapped in a Pennington blanket. She held the little girl in her arms as if she was the greatest treasure around.

"Nana… are you suggesting something?" Andy continued to stare into the photo.

She closed her eyes. She imagined a pair of strong warm arm embracing her. She smelt a mixture of pine forest and a fresh spring breeze. She imagined that those arms belong to a certain inu youkai…

"OH! Reality check!" Andy slapped herself on the forehead.

"Ow that hurt…"

* * *

"Ok. Rin… We're leaving…"

"About time!" Rin jumped out of her seat in the corner, waited for her father to finish turning off the computer and they headed out the door.

"Bye Kaede!" Rin called out to the secretary.

"See you next Wednesday! And Mr. Takahashi! Don't forget to get back to Kaguya about her divorce case!" Kaede said.

Sesshomaru and Rin got into the awaiting Lexus and drove off.

Sesshomaru's mind drifted from place to place for the rest of the evening. Rin kept herself busy by tormenting Jaken.

"Will you stop copying me!?" Jaken shouted.

"Will you stop copying me!?" Rin mimicked.

"Argh!"

"Argh! (giggle)"

The wolf hanyo's scent was still there from that day at the restaurant. It was a mix of lilacs… and something he couldn't identify. But it was like a plant…

* * *

"I'm home… oh that's right… I'm single…" Andy said, as she closed the apartment door behind her.

She dropped onto the bed.

"Man… what a day…"

She saw out of the corner of her eye that she had a new message.

_You have 1 new message…_

"A full 12 hours passed and I only have one message… man I need to get a life…"

_Andy…? This is Sesshomaru_

Andy perked up from lying on her bed, to sitting up on full alert.

_Apparently… Rin decided to drop out on the little gathering on Friday…so… it's pretty much just you and me and it's your call on what you want to do that evening… so call me back at this number… _

Andy scrambled across her bed to her desk to get a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled the number down.

_See you Friday I guess… _

Beep!

"That was interesting…" Andy said, finally passing out on her bed.

_

* * *

_


	8. Dinner at eight

_Hikaru- San: Sorry the update took forever! I almost had the chapter done, but i needed something from Shikonprincess... and then i had to go to phoenix for the weekend. all and all a very crazy weekend... anywho! I'll shut up and let you read on..._

* * *

Andy drove up to an expensive looking apartment.

_Doctor? _Andy thought to herself, as she turned off her 06 Volkswagen beetle and went up to the front door.

_Nice landscaping though…_

Andy checked over her outfit one last time. Dark blue flared jeans, black high heeled boots, dark red wife beater, tan coat, a turquoise pendent on a silver chain, hair back in a low braid… presentable. Casual…but not too casual… perfect.

She rang the doorbell. Then she did something that she couldn't help but do. She looked over to the front window to get a better view of what the inside looked like. What she didn't plan on doing… was to fall over on the other side.

"Ack!"

At that exact moment, Sesshomaru opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andy perked her head up. A small branch was barely hanging off a stray strand of hair.

"Not…nothing…." She answered meekly. She dusted herself off.

"You got a branch… right there…" Sesshomaru said, pulling the small twig out of her hair. Andy couldn't help but blush. It was so embarrassing.

_God… of all days… why today to be a klutz…_

"I think that before anyone else makes a comment of your little display, you would like to come inside…"

Andy zipped right pass Sesshomaru. Hell, she'd be damned if the whole neighborhood saw that. Her eyes went big after one quick scan.

* * *

"Oh My God!"

The living room alone was just as big as her entire apartment, all nicely furnished as if to say, I'm rich…. but yet all child proof. The view from the back windows was that of the Tokyo skyline.

"No way! This can't be a house!" Andy kept saying as she bounced around the room taking in the total awesomeness of it. "This is so totally awesome!"

Andy then folded her hands together and made a dramatic pose.

"Is this how the elite live?"

"You're that impressed?" Sesshomaru asked, as a classic anime sweat drop formed.

"Most women when they come over say that I should get a bigger place."

Andy turned around and smiled.

"Ok shock over… so what's for dinner?" she said cheerfully.

"You get straight to the point don't you?"

"I can't help it. It's in my nature!"

"I have pasta cooking in the kitchen."

"Ah yes… the single man's specialty…" Andy said, as she slid into the kitchen.

"Dang! My mom would be in heaven in here!" Andy cried out in surprise.

There was the dream kitchen that any housewife only dreamt about. Double door refrigerator, along with water dispenser, with an island in the middle, currently occupied with vegetables and other foods, cooking utensils in one corner, neatly stacked and organized, and plenty of cupboards and storage space. Even the lighting was just right.

(A/N: Mine too! I love to cook!)

"You wouldn't happen to have any room on the stove for me would you?" Andy asked.

"But you're the guest…" Sesshomaru protested.

"I want to help!" Andy added. She picked up a knife and started to finish what Sesshomaru started to finish before she got there (a salad…)

"So… Andy said, as she finished up. "What do you do for a living anyway?"

_How can she handle that knife so fast, but not cut herself? _

Sesshomaru shook his head to get back to reality.

"I'm a lawyer…"

"You lie for a living?"

"What?"

Andy laughed. She faced Sesshomaru.

"It's a joke one of my younger cousins told me. Her dad's a lie- ayer."

_

* * *

_

**And we like sexy… **Andy's inner youki popped up.

_Not now…_

**You didn't notice that he was staring at you when you were working that knife. **

_Go… away._

**Fine…**

* * *

"Wine?" Sesshomaru asked, handing Andy a glass.

"Thank you." Andy said, taking a sip. A very good year.

A few minutes later, dinner was ready and the two ate in silence.

"That's odd…" Sesshomaru said.

Andy looked up from her plate.

"What is?" She asked.

"Normally, you always have something to say…"

Andy rolled her eyes.

"If you don't hear anything from a native during meal time, then it's usually a good thing." Andy said.

"Why's that?"

"Because the food's pretty good."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the last remark.

"But it's true…" Andy added.

"I never disagreed with you."

"You were thinking about it though."

* * *

After the dishes were clean, they spent the rest of the time in the living room, talking about a lot of things, especially Andy's care free lifestyle that she led back in America.

"… you haven't even experience a real hang over until after a softball tournament. I had to learn that one the hard way."

"And why's that?"

"Because win or lose, you always wind up staying with the rest of the team drinking beer after beer after beer. It's like an unwritten rule or something. And the team members that were parents are the ones that drink the less as the kids need a ride home and they can't be smashed. That's against the law… drinking and driving I mean… in speaking of which… what time is it?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the clock.

"Eleven…"

"Oh shit! I should have been home by now!" Andy said in a panic, as she got up from her spot on the couch.

**But I don't wanna go…**

_Shessh, now you're starting to sound like Hayden…_

Sesshomaru handed Andy her coat. HE didn't want her to leave, but who was he to tell her to stay? She had her own life.

"Thanks for having me over…" Andy said.

"Come by again sometime?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup… bye…" Andy slid out the door.

* * *

She was almost to her car when realization struck her.

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!" Andy said, snapping her fingers as she raced back to the front door.

* * *

Sesshomaru was trying to keep his frustration under control by picking up the empty wine glasses and placing them into the sink. Why did he just let her leave? He then heard the door knock. When he answered the door, Andy stood there, arms across her chest, giving him a smirk.

"I forgot my car keys…" Andy said, pulling Sesshomaru in for a kiss, which he returned.

Andy closed the door behind her, as Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Andy's jacket slid off her shoulders, one of her bra straps sliding off her shoulders.

**

* * *

**

_Shut up… _

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her soft smooth skin. Her arm slipped out fit the strap.**

* * *

**

Will you be quiet…?

* * *

They entered the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile...on the far side of town…

"You just screwed up there…" Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Rin's friend Angel said, while staring at her computer screen, trying to locate the flaw in their story.

"You just got yourself in a snitch and since you just burnt her house down, when the kid's supposed to be living with her and now they're back at his house… man… I don't know how to get out of that one…"

Angel slammed her head on the desk.

"I'm a failure…" she kept saying over and over again. Rin stared.

"You're going to damage a lot of brain cells doing that and we won't be able to come up with a solution for that. Is Hikaru online? Maybe she can help." Rin said.

Angel got her act together and emailed Hikaru.

* * *

_Tee Hee! anywho... read and Review! (and to whom it may concern... don't take the last part seriously... you know i love you!!!!)_


	9. Uh Oh

_Hikaru-San: I'm BAAAACCCCKKK…. Sorry for the late update… just got my artist swing back…just check out my profile to see what I've been up to…whew… since summer's coming on strong… time to update a story to escape boredom!!!!!_

_Oh yeah… Happy father's day everybody…_

_

* * *

_

**Do we really need to get up? Can't we just sleep in?**

_Um… question…_

**What? **

_Where are we?_

**Now now… just go back to sleep… you really had a long week and you need t rest up this weekend… and…**

_Are you actually avoiding the question!? _

**No no no no!!! What makes you think that!? You're not in some guy's house in his room naked or… **

_WHAT!?  
_

**No! You're back in your apartment!!!!**

* * *

Andy was starting to get a headache. That always happens when she gets into a big fight with her inner youkai… you know what they say… it's not weird to argue with yourself… it's when you argue with yourself and lose when it gets weird. Andy closed her eyes tighter, hoping that her youkai was wrong. She opened one eye… it wasn't.**

* * *

**

_But with someone I barely know?_

**You got to know each other better last night…**

_**EW!**__ You are so perverted!_

**Sorry if there's something that I like…**

* * *

Andy rolled over, getting more tangled in the silky smooth sheets, only to catch sight of one of the most gorgeous things on the planet, sleeping.

_God… he's so cute… _Andy thought to herself and smiled. Ok… maybe last night wasn't that bad. Andy tried to get out f bed without waking her partner up. Not much luck with that…

"You're awake…?" Sesshomaru asked sleepily, as he slowly sat up. Andy went bug eyed.

_I don't remember him being _that _well toned and worked out…_

"Yup… good morning… Andy replied.

"Morning…"

"I'm going to make some coffee…" Sesshomaru said getting up. Andy's eyes went big. Luckily… he didn't notice.

"Sure…" Andy said, her eyes not moving. Sesshomaru threw on a pair of boxers, jeans, and a tee shirt and went down stairs. Andy sat there…

"Wow… it's big…"

* * *

Andy finally found all her clothes and went downstairs.

"Hm… yummy… Colombian?" Andy asked catching the scent.

"yup…"

"Oh crap…"

"What?"

"left my necklace in the room. Be right back…" Andy said, walking back upstairs.

* * *

Andy was at the dresser, where she placed the turquoise and silver necklace the night before when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

"what the…!?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand over her mouth.

"Rin's home…" he whispered. He suddenly turned the shower on and pulled Andy in with him.

_What did I do to get in this situation!? _

* * *

"Dad! Dad? Ya home?" Rin called out suddenly opening the bath room door.

"I'm in the shower. What are you doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked, playing along. Andy rolled her eyes.

_You got to be kidding me… though he does look good wet… _

"Jaken messed up the toilet in my bathroom so I had to come in here…"Rin explained.

"Oh…um…"

"It'll be quick dad…" rin replied, as she conintued her business (no.1 in case you were wondering).

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Andy asked in a low voice, the roar of the shower blocking it from Rin's hearing.

"We'll figure something out…" Sesshomaru replied.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Nothing…"

"Kay! I'm done…" Rin said. The bathroom door opened and closed. Sesshomaru and Andy sighed in relief. Then the door opened again.

"Sorry dad! Forgot!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru's eyes went big.

"Wait Rin!"

Too late…

Flush!

The water suddenly became steaming hot.

Andy and Sesshomaru cried out in surprise and a little bit in pain as the ht water splashed on them. Rin turned around bugged eyes. Was someone else in there?

Rin pulled back the shower curtain. Sesshomaru and Andy froze in position, which was currently huddled in the farthest corner trying to escape the hotness.

"Hi…" the two said meekly.

Rin just stared at them.

"You two got a lot of explaining to do…" Rin finally said.

* * *

There they were. Two people wrapped in towels, a little girl sitting opposing them, tapping her fingers on her chin, staring them down.

"What to do with you two…" rin muttered, a smirk growing.

_Why am I getting this akward feeling of déjà vu? _Andy thought to herself, thinking back to high school.

"so…" Rin said towards Andy. "What are your intentions with my father?"

"Rin…" Sesshomaru groaned.

Rin raised a hand.

"I'm not done…" Rin said.

"Um… well… I really like him…" Andy said, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"So you wanna date my dad?"

"yeah…"

"Is him being a lawyer going to be a problem?"

"No… a few of my cousins are lawyers…"

_Why am I being nailed? _

Rin smiled.

"I approve!" Rin said.

"Uh…"

"…"

"I'll be in my room!" Rin said, running out of the living room. Andy and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"I… guess we're dating now huh?" Andy said.

"Ya think?" Sesshomaru said. He actually smirked.

"Not bad… not bad…"

_

* * *

_

_Please read and review by the way!_


	10. Dry Spell

_Hikaru-San: Sorry for the long update… was just trying to figure out how to word this chapter out! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the products mentioned in the story (remembered my disclaimer just for you bert8813…) _

_Any who, on with the story…_

* * *

"Damnit… damnit… damnit…!" Andy kept saying to herself, as she stomped/ paced her apartment.

She just got a call from her boss. Apparently, they needed another story from her to fill in a lot of pages. But now the trouble was what to write on.

"I'm totally clueless…" Andy said, as she finally took a seat in her spiny chair, in front of her Mac computer.

She saw a blinking icon on her tool bar…

_

* * *

InuKami: How are you?_

* * *

Andy couldn't help but smirk. Sesshomaru always made her day._

* * *

_

_Nativehottie: oh… I'm super… except for the fact that I have two weeks to write a story…_

_InuKami: Oh really? You lost your mojo?_

_Nativehottie: (rolls eyes) No, its fine… It's just really last minute._

_Nativehottie: Why did you suddenly decide to talk to me today?_

_InuKami: I can leave if you want…_

_Nativehottie: That's not what I meant…_

_InuKami: Sorry… but I've just been busy… just closed on a divorce case…_

_Natviehottie: Yikes! Scary…_

_InuKami: Tell me about it…_

_Nativehottie: Well, gotta sign out… I have to get back to work._

_InuKami: Have fun with that…_

* * *

Andy signed off and continued to stare at her computer screen._

* * *

_

_Please tell me he's not talking to me because of the fart in bed incident… _

* * *

Andy growled in frustration. Of all times to act human, why then? She and Sesshomaru were just snuggling in bed, after two hours of the most awesome sex, then all of a sudden… that noise. Sesshomaru just started laughing, while Andy rushed to get her clothes back on and out of the house.

* * *

Her Yahoo icon started to flash.

It was Ayame...

_

* * *

_

_WolfGoddess: Is he still not talking to you?_

_Native Goddess: Well, actually, he just did, though it wasn't for long..._

_Wolf Goddess: lol! I still can't believe you did that! _

_Native Goddess: GR! You're supposed to be on my side. Besides! You were the one that wanted Indian tacos! _

_Wolf Goddess: But I didn't say anything about them being Navajo Tacos…. Lol_

_Native Goddess: I sometimes have to wonder… were you born in Japan or here in the states._

_Wolf Goddess: Your aunts trained me right then…_

_Native Goddess: You actually taught them how to instant message?_

_Wolf Goddess: It took five hours, but I did!_

_Native Goddess: Wow… _

_Wolf Goddess: So… anything interesting happening over there?_

* * *

Andy rubbed her eyes. Instant messaging always made her feel drowsy. As she leaned back into her chair, she saw something… rather odd…

The people in the apartment building across from her, had the window wide open, and they were having sex. Andy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Do they know they can be seen!?"

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to go over some paperwork. Maybe he took teasing Andy about the incident a little too far. He did tell Rin to place the whoopee cushion on her chair when she went to the bathroom. (a/n: Sesshy can have a sense of humor if he wanted to!)

"I should pay her a visit tonight…" He said to himself. Just one problem… Where did she live?

_

* * *

_Andy thought to herself. 

"Oh my god…" Kagome said, as she reached into the bag of gummy bears. "Two hours later… and he's still…"

"Hard…" Ayame finished, passing the bag along.

"Guys… this is so wrong…" Sango said, shaking her head, while getting some gummy bears herself.

"It's their fault that they decided to go public with that…" Andy said.

Then, the couple did a weird thing, which the female partner started to give her partner a blow job, while the male partner decided to lick the wetness away from her opening.

The four women tilted their heads, shocked expressions on their faces.

"You can do that?" Sango asked aloud.

"Apparently…" the others replied in a daze. Andy was the first to recover and tried to shut the curtains, but a large section of the bottom of the window wasn't covered.

_I need to get new curtains… _

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame scooted down to the bottom to continue watching.

"Guys… seriously!" Andy shouted.

"I know Andy… it's gross, disgusting, wrong…" Ayame started to say, but then got distracted. "But I can't look away…"

"Me neither…" Sango and Kagome replied.

"Fine, I'll start painting the cabinets by myself…" Andy muttered, as she started to spread out the tarp.

"Oh! I'll help!" Kagome said, jumping out of her chair to assist Andy. "That's why I came over anyway…"

Sango slowly got up and went over.

_Now that I think about it… my sex life is kind of slow… maybe I might give it to that monk tonight… _

* * *

"Dad… dad…"

"What?"

Rin gave her father a look.

"Are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot…" Rin said.

"Was not… Did you ask me something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been trying to ask you how to do this math problem, but I figured it out…" Rin said annoyed.

"Be good to Jaken. I'm going to go out for a while…" Sesshomaru said, getting up from his chair. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Tell Andy I said hi…" Rin shouted behind her father, as he left the house.

_

* * *

_

_Relationships and their Flops_

_As far as I'm concern, many different relationships, wither they be human- human, human- demon, or even hanyo- demon, we all seem to have that 'dry time'. _

_So what's a woman to do during one of these spells? Well, a friend of mine says that she just goes out, get as many movies at the rental store as she can, doesn't matter what they are, buy a giant jumbo bag of gummy bears, and have a solo movie night. _

_However, to the rest of us that believes that action speak louder than words, we might try to confront our partners by trying to dominate as alpha female, or start showing way too obvious of signs that we want to get laid. _

_What to do in such a dilemma? The best thing to do is to get your mind off of having your partner satisfy you. Try hanging out and reconnecting with some friends (if you have any…) or a re- decorating project…_

* * *

That's was as far as Andy got on her latest article. When she called her boss earlier to get an idea approved, he grew excited and decided to call her little spot in the magazine, 'Sex and the City'.

'But isn't that against any copy right laws?' she asked.

'Well, we're not a book publishing company, or a TV producing team. We're fine…' he replied. (A/N: yup… Sex and the City started out as book, and then turned into the super popular series, just FYI.)

_Yipee! Now I'm Tokyo's relationship expert! _Andy thought sarcastically, as she finished the last cabinet door. She sighed. How was she suppose to be THE relationship expert, when she's still flopping over her own? She wiped her hands on the old white button up shirt. Hey, it was better than getting paint on the blue tank top.

Andy took a step back to admire the handiwork. The soft lavender color was defiantly better that the dull eggshell it was originally. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey…." Sesshomaru said, after Andy answered.

"Hey yourself…" she replied quietly. She gestured him inside.

"So…." Sesshomaru said, taking a look around. "This is where you live…"

"Yup… I was in the middle of painting…" Andy replied, pointing towards the cabinets.

"Lavender?"

"Yup…"

Andy looked down. Why did he suddenly decide to come see her?

Sesshomaru looked ahead, and his eyes went big (or as big as he will let them).

"Are those two people having sex?" Sesshomaru asked, catching 'the show.'

"Really… haven't noticed…" Andy said dully.

"Hm…"

The woman's loud moans were the only audible sound for the moment

_But why aren't we doing that? _Andy thought to herself. Sesshomaru suddenly looked away, and looked at Andy.

"I bet you we can do better…" he said, pulling her close for a kiss.

Andy was more than ready to submit…

_

* * *

_

_Remember ladies, just take your time during the 'dry spell', because eventually, you're going to get the well earned satisfaction in the end… _

_

* * *

_

_ Hikaru- San: This was inspired by my favorite Sex and the City episode, episode 7 from season 1! so please r&r!_


	11. Transformation

_Hikaru- San: Remember, I own nothing except Andy... Anywho... on with the story!_

* * *

"Let's see… fan mail…. fan mail…. fan mail… YAY Bill!" Andy said, as she sorted out her office mail.

"Ok… normally, people get depressed when they see a bill…" Sango said, taking a seat at her desk.

"Not in my case… fan mail… fan mail…" Andy continued in a bored tone of voice.

"Andy! I got another bag full of mail just for you!" Ayame sang, as she dumped a huge mail bag in Andy's lap.

"OW! Paper cut!" Andy shouted, clutching her leg.

"Opps… sorry…" Ayame said meekly. Sango rolled her eyes and open one of the letters.

"Dear Miss Williams…" Sango read.

"Thanks to your article, my sex life is now back on the track after a 15 year dry spell…"

All three women's eyes went big.

"Wow… that's sad…" Ayame said.

"No kidding…." Andy said, a little upset that her other mail pile was lost in the sea of fan mail.

"Last week, I got one talking on and on about how he's going on a hunger strike until the people in Darfur get their supplies."

"Yikes…"

"No kidding…"

"By the way…" Ayame said, seating on Andy's desk. "How's the love life?"

"Geez…. Aren't you nosy…?"

"Take it as you two are back on the swing of things…" Sango said.

"Yup…" Andy said, crossing her legs.

"Ew… Andy, you need to shave…" Ayame said looking down. Andy looked down... horrified.

"Guys… I…. I gotta take the rest of the day off…" Andy suddenly said, gathering her things and rushing out of the office.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other, wondering what was up with Andy.

_

* * *

_

_Why now!? Why now!? Why now!? _Andy thought to herself, as she raced back to her apartment. She had to get home before the transformation was finished.

* * *

"By order of the supreme court, I herby give custody of Nekomura Namie, to the father, Nekomura Shiro. Case dismissed." The Justice said, slamming the mallet down.

The three year old neko youkai ran from the social service officer into her father's arms.

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi! Thank you!" the Neko youkai said, hugging his daughter.

"Isn't that why you hired me?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. After seeing the father and daughter together, it suddenly reminded him that he needed to pick Rin up from school. It was a really long day. First, there was the hearing for Miko Kikyo, for her claim for some insurance money that the company refuses to hand over after the death of her husband, then there was the will writing session with his father (just in case….), and then the child custody case that just took place. He really needed a break, and there's nothing better that to pay his little hanyo a visit.

Then his phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Dad? Where are you?" Rin's voice asked.

"I'm on my way over…"

"A little late for that…"

"And why's that?"

"Angel and Hikaru were wondering if I can come over to Hikaru's house today…"

"And what will you three be doing?"

"Fixing a story."

"What time are you going to be home and how are you getting there?"

"Hikaru's mom's said she'll drive me and it should be around….. 7:30?"

"Then it's fine with me… "

"Thanks dad!"

"Have fun…"

"Bye!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he hung up his cell phone. Rin always had her way of negotiation…

His phone rang again as soon as he reached his car (he went with the BMW sedan today… A/N: God! I love BMWs!!!!!!!!)

"Hello?" Sesshomaru said, a little annoyed.

"Hey! It's Ayame!"

"Now what?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment…"

"I'm a little worried about Andy…" Ayame said a hint of worry in her voice."

"What happened?"

"I don't know… Andy, Sango, and I were going through a bunch of fan letters, then Andy got this panicked look on her face and ran out of the office…it was super weird… totally not like her either…"

"I see…"

"So… could you go and check on her? I know you have a spare key, so just in case she locked the door…"

"I got you…. I was just heading over there anyway…"

"Kay… thanks…"

Sesshomaru hung up and drove off. What could be up with Andy?

* * *

As Ayame predicted, she locked the door…. Good thing for the spare key….

Sesshomaru let himself in and found that the apartment was dark.

"Andy?" he called out. No one answered. He looked around a little and saw a light on behind the bedroom door. A piece of paper flew from under the door.

Sesshomaru picked it up.

_Go Away…_

"Andy… what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. Another piece of paper flew under the door.

_Nothing…. Please go away…_

"Andy… aren't you being a little immature?"

Slide…

_I'm being serious… _

Sesshomaru sighed. Then he realized that Andy's scent was…. Different. It wasn't her usual hanyo, but something else…

"Andy… is it that time of month?"

There was nothing. Five minutes later, a new paper appeared.

_Yes…_

That explained a lot. Hanyos were rather touchy about their time of transformation each month.

"Will you at least open the door?"

"I can't…"

Yes! She's talking!

"Why not? I'm sure you don't look that different…"

"You have no idea…"

There was a bit of struggling with the knob.

"Could you get that? All I can do is unlock the door…"

"What are you talking…" Sesshomaru stopped in mid- sentence as he opened the door. There was no one in the room.

"I'm down here…"

Sesshomaru looked down. Standing there was a beautiful gray wolf.

"This is really embarrassing…" the wolf said. It was Andy alright….

"This is new…" Sesshomaru said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Um… before you freak out, let me explain…" Andy said, jumping onto the bed.

"My transformation is a little different than most hanyos. I change into a wolf first, and then I turn human. It's a deformality, according to the doctors. So…."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru said. Andy side.

"I never wanted anyone to see this side of me…" Andy said, lowering her head, her floppy ears drooping.

Sesshomaru started to rub behind her ears.

"Oh stop it! I'm not a dog!!!" Andy said, trying to be mad, but secretly liking the rubbing.

"Hey…" Sesshomaru said. "If I'm going to be your boyfriend, I have to like everything about you, right? I can live with the transformations…"

Andy perked up and tilted her head in the puppy fashion (a/n: oh! Andy sounds so cute in her wolf form) .

"Really?"

"Plus… you don't have to be a loner…"

Andy looked away.

"Yeah right…. Let me know when there's another youkai or hanyo that can be able to transform into an animal. Quit being so ni…"

Andy's eyes went big again when she found that her boyfriend's been replaced with a white dog with Sesshomaru's markings.

"Told you you didn't have to be alone."

The two snuggled.

"You're way too nice to me…" andy said.

"I know…"

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru- San: I know I really need to do longer chapters, but I always run out of steam… plus, I ran out of ideas… so this is gonna have to do until next time, my goal is to try to at least make a ten page chapter… please keep up with the reviews and send me a few ideas, I try to use them if I like them so don't be afraid to share! So ya! _


	12. Of MIA and Dream Cathers

_Hikaru-San: OMG! I'm so sorry! I completly forgot about this story! So anyway! here's another addition to East Meets West._

_p.s._

_I don't own any Inuyasha character and/ or products mentioned in story..._

* * *

"Ok… so it's April 24th thru the 26th…?" 

"That's when it is every year…."

"Well duh! I knew that!"

So… coming home for the best pow wow around?"

"That… and to compete in the Indian Rodeo with Cheyenne the weekend after that…"

"Yup! Show them cowboys up!"

Andy laughed. Her friend Arlene always had something snappy to say.

"You know it…" Andy replied.

"Oh yeah! We also have a softball game coming up on Saturday and we need an extra player. Up for it?"

"I checked the schedule you faxed me. Can't. Same weekend as the rodeo."

"Blowing me off?"

"It's a clan thing. You wouldn't understand…"

"Alright. Better go before phone bill hits the roof…"

"Too late for that… we've been talking for like four hours and counting!"

"Now you tell me!"

"Bye Arlene…"

"See ya in a few days! And don't forget your costume!"

"I won't! Now good bye!"

"Bye!"

When she hung up the phone, a sudden thought came to mind.

"GR! How am I suppose to tell him I'm leaving the country in a few days!?" Andy shouted at herself as she flung herself on her bed.

"Oh man! This will be interesting!"

* * *

"At your place? Are you sure about that?" 

"Why wouldn't I be sure about it?"

"Just because of a little thing that happened last time I was there…"

"EW! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I didn't say anything…"

"But YOU were thinking it!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok… now I'm turning red…"

"Now who's thinking dirty?"

"Shut up! Anyway, don't forget to bring Rin along! She and I have a score to settle…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Guitar Hero! And I just got the 80s version!"

"No… now she's got you corrupted…"

"Chicken?"

"No…"

"Then see ya tonight! Love ya!"

"Love you too…"

"Bye!"

Sesshomaru then hung up the phone. Andy sounded like she had pretty big news.

"Takahashi- San… call on line 2…" Kaede called from her desk.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone.

"Takahashi…"

"Uh… Takahashi- san…" a croaky voice said on the other line.

"What is it now Jaken!?" Sesshomaru asked, very annoyed.

"Uh… Rin is… kind of…missing…"

"Didn't I say specifically to pick her up from school on time!? Did you call her friends?"

"They haven't seen her since the bell rang…"

"Then keep looking for her!"

SLAM!

Sesshomaru started to do something… well… un- Sesshomaru- like. He was starting to panic. Where could she have gone!?

He immediately left the office, leaving behind a very confused Kaede.

* * *

He called Inuyasha and Miroku at their firm. Haven't seen her. 

He called Kagome at the hospital. No calls about bringing in a little girl.

Called his father and step mother. They'll look on their part of town.

There was just one person he hasn't called yet.

* * *

"… _and what about John Wayne? He was the toughest of them all en' it?"_

"_Ya know what Thomas? In all those old movies, you never saw his teeth. Not once. I think there's something wrong when you don't see a guy's teeth."_

"Ain't that the truth…?" Andy said, as she dug around in her closet for her suitcase.

"_John Wayne's Teeth! Hey ya! John Wayne's Teeth! __Hey Ya! Hey Ya! Hey Ya ! __Hey__!"_ the TV boomed.

Andy gave up her search and went back to the couch to finís watching her movie and to finish her can of soda (she was surprised to learn that she liked Ramune).

"Best song ever!" Andy said excitedly. (A/N: do you ever make your own commentary when you watch a movie by yourself? I do it all the time! )

"_Are they false? Are they real? Are they plastic? Are they steel? Hey ya…" _

Andy suddenly heard someone knock on her door.

* * *

"Shikon Magazine, Mori Ayame, tutitorials, how may I help you?" 

"Why are you on Andy's phone?"

"Just happened to be passing by…" Ayame replied, taking a seat in Andy's chair.

"Do you ever get anywork done?" Sango asked, finishing her latest fashion article.

"I do too!" Ayame snapped.

"Focus please…"

"Sorry Sessh!"

"And don't call me that! Do you know where Andy is?"

"She took today off." Ayame said.

Andy already made it very clear that she was going to tell Sesshomaru about her out of country trip.

"Why?"

"Never mind…"

"O…k… bye!"

When Ayame hung up, Sango was on the phone.

"Well no… we haven't seen her around here…. I'll call him if she shows up… kay… bye…"

"What was that about?" Ayame asked.

Sango turned towards Ayame.

"Rin's missing…"

_

* * *

_

_Everybody Let's get down!_

_Oh you need to give it up!_

_Living in the Funkytown!_

_Let's get down! Let's get down!_

Sesshomaru's phone rang rather loudly. It was Andy (she messed with his phone one day…)

"Lose something?" Andy asked as soon as he picked up.

"How'd…"

"A little friend of yours stopped by…" Andy said, looking at the little girl on the couch, staring at the TV, trying to make out the English.

"Is she alright?"

"Physically… yes. Mentally, gonna find out."

"I'm on my way over…"

"Try not to sound mad."

"BUT SHE WENT MIA!!!!"

"And if you get mad, then she's gonna tell you nada…"

Sesshomaru sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"Just tell her I'm on my way…"

"See ya then…"

* * *

When Andy hung up, she went to sit next to Rin. 

"So…" Andy calmly. "Mind telling me what's up?"

Silence.

"Ok… whatever…"

Rin looked around Andy's apartment.

Jaken would have been shocked that Sesshomaru was dating a girl like Andy. Her apartment was rather nice, despite the lack of expensive accessories. A comfy sofa, tv, DVD player, and plenty of food and the place can be called a home.

The thing that caught Rin's attention most, however, was the giant hoop on the wall. Inside of the hope, there was a web pattern, with beads embedded in the pattern. More beads and feathers were hanging from the hoop as well.

"What is that?" Rin suddenly asked.

Andy looked confused for the moment until she looked at the wall.

"Oh that? That's a dream catcher."

"A dream catcher?"

"Yeah. It's a Native thing."

Andy went into her room, reached into the side table drawer, and came back out with a pendant version of a teal dream catcher.

"See the holes in the web?"

"I can see the center hole…" Rin commented.

"Ok… see… the holes are meant for good dreams to pass through, while all the nightmares and bad dreams are caught in the web. Kind of like flies and spiders. Well, that's the theory anyway…"

"Really?" Rin said, taking a closer looked at the worn out dream catcher.

"Yup… that's why you don't see me hung up over a bad dream!" Andy replied cheerfully

"I wish I had one of these the night before…" rin said sadly.

"Why?"

"I had a dream that I was going to choke up on my public speaking assignment. Then it happened today. Actually worse than that. I got sick…"

_So that's what happened… _

"But why didn't you wait for Jaken when he went to pick you up from school?"

"I didn't want to wait around at school. There's this girl, Hana. She picks on me a lot. I usually ignore it, but today was worse because of when I got sick."

"Well, you should know that running away won't help anything."

"I know Andy… but I was scared. I needed your advise…"

"Hm… well, usually I would say 'Cowgirl up', but I save that for my younger cousin Cheyenne. You two woulda got along just fine now that I think about it…"

Andy thought for a moment.

"Andy… aren't you getting off track?" Rin said, waving a hand in front of Andy.

"Oh! Right! Anyway… you shouldn't run away from the problem. Just look at it face to face… and the best revenge is to prove the person wrong. Say that this 'Hana' keeps telling you that you can never master public speaking, prove her wrong by being the best one up there."

"But what if I get sick again?" Rin asked.

"You won't. I had the same problem too. But my Nana gave me that pendant." Andy replied, pointing at the teal dream catcher pendent in Rin's hand.

"When I was your age, I wore it when I went to bed, and I dreamt that I was going to be the bell of the ball at the Tribal Hall…"

"Tribal Hall?"

"I had to give a speech for the Pow Wow Dance Club at school…"

"Oh…"

"… and because I had those good dreams, I had the confidence I needed to carry the speech out and I rocked the house."

"That's neat…" Rin commented.

"And now… I'll give this charm to you…"

"Really!? But Andy, this is your childhood treasure… I can't…"

"You can… and you will. You need it more than I do."

Rin smiled.

"Thanks Andy!"

Rin hugged Andy. As soon as the two parted, Andy placed the pendent around Rin's neck.

"So… what else is there to do in America?"

* * *

_Hikaru-San: In case you were wondering what Movie Andy was watching, it was Smoke Signals, one of the best Native movies ever made! Pretty much required to know it by heart if you wanna live on the rez... and Sesshy's ringtone for Andy is Funkytown by Namie Amuro... so anyway R&R por favor!_


	13. Of Fry Bread and a Kiss

_Hikaru: I am so sorry for not updating this story (almost four months!? Where have I been?)_

_Honestly, I lost the will to continue this story for a while. If I said I lost the will to write completely, my regulars would be sending me messages saying that's bullshit!_

_So I made up for the long delay with an extra long chapter… with a little spice…_

_Anyway! Hopefully you guys that love this story will still leave me reviews. I swear I'll keep up with this story as the will to continue finally came back!_

* * *

Sesshomaru let himself into Andy's apartment as soon as he got there. He found the two on the couch, looking over a few photo albums.

"What the heck's going on in this one?" Rin asked, pointing at one with two girls with matches, with a bunch of Barbie dolls tied to a bunch of firecrackers.

"That would be my cousins, Shelby and Gypsie, celebrating their 12th birthday by blowing up 'their childhood toys' with firecrackers…" Andy replied.

"But aren't fireworks illegal in the America, except for Independence Day?" Rin asked.

"Not on my reservation. We sell fireworks year round. We always go off to the lake and my cousin shoots off the last of his stock as the fireworks show. It's really cool to watch."

"Cool. Did Barbie survive?" Rin had to ask.

"It didn't quite work as planned. All the dolls got was a few burnt marks. Not one exploded…" Andy said, thinking back. "But then I tied them to a Grand Finale and that was the end of them. Remember; always have adult supervision when handling fireworks…"

"Why?"

"After lighting a grand finale, that almost blew you and your friends up… that stays with you. I know a guy that's been burnt by a firework every year…"

"Are you sure you should be telling her that?" Sesshomaru spoke up, making the girls jump.

Rin jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru, knowing how worried he must have been.

"Sorry I disappeared dad…" Rin said. "Andy's been telling me about her family back in America!"

"Really?" Sesshomaru said, playing along. He'd let Rin have it when they got home. In the meantime, it was just nice to hang out with Andy for a while.

"Oh! Look at the costumes!" Rin said, pointing at a picture of a man, dressed in the traditional costume. He was dancing.

"That's my dad." Andy said. "He was competing at the Stanford Indian Powwow when he was in law school."

"What's a powwow?" Rin asked.

"A powwow's a big gathering of natives from a bunch of different tribes. There are dancing contest, where they break it down into categories, such as the fancy shawl dance, hoop dance, northern and southern buckskin, jingle dress, grass, and traditional. And then there are drumming contest, pipe, among others. Then there's a bunch of stands where they sell handcrafted items, like drums, hair accessories, jewelry, blankets, and other things. And there's a lot of food too!"

"It sounds like fun!" Rin commented.

Sesshomaru was busy staring at a photo of a little girl in a light blue and magenta shawl costume. She had her hair back in a braid, with a hawk feather weaved into the braid.

"Is that you?" Rin asked Andy.

"Me at my first powwow…" Andy said. "I was three…"

Sesshomaru took a closer look. The toothy smile proved that it was her.

"I want to go to a powwow sometime!" Rin said.

"Well… that's why I kinda invited you and your dad over…." Andy said. All attention was placed on Andy.

"I'm going back to America for a few weeks." She said. "My friend Arlene managed to get us into the dance competition at the Gathering of Nations Powwow this year, so I have to go and compete…"

"Really!?" Rin said, missing the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Is your costume here? Can I see it!?"

"It's at my parent's house." Andy said regretfully. If she'd known that Rin was doing a history project on Native tribes, then she would have asked her mother to mail it.

"You defiantly have to e-mail me and tell me all about it!" Rin continued, as she flipped through the album.

"So… you're going to be gone for a few weeks?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah… I kind of miss my family. Plus, it tradition that we go to the Gathering every year."

"Tradition huh?"

"yup…"

Sesshomaru blocked her way.

"Um… I have to get dinner started…"

"I didn't know you can cook…"

"Shut up…" Andy said, pushing Sesshomaru's arm out of the way.

"What are you making?" Rin asked with sudden interest.

Andy smirked.

"Indian Tacos!"

"Indian wha?" Sesshomaru and Rin said, both tilting their heads.

"Oh come on… I'll show you how to make them…"

* * *

Andy led the way to the kitchen. Rin followed, while Sesshomaru though it was a better idea to stay in the living room. Rin plus the kitchen equaled trouble…

"Hm… what to start on first…" Andy muttered to herself, tying her long hair back and placing on her apron.

Rin turned a page in Andy's cookbook.

"What fry bread?" Rin asked.

"The yummiest stuff on the planet…" Andy replied with a fanged smile. "I think well start with that first. It takes the longest…"

"Rin… in the top cupboard, there's flour, baking powder, baking soda, and coffee creamer. Could you get those?"

"Coffee creamer?"

"You get what I tell you…." Andy said, narrowing her eyes.

Rin shrugged and got what Andy asked for.

"Ok… first things first… you take the flour and you fill up the bowl…" Andy said, showing Rin what to do.

"That's a lot of flour…"

"Shush… and then you even it out by adding a tiny bit of baking powder, a tiny bit of baking soda, and a dash of coffee creamer…"

"I still don't get why you add coffee creamer…."

"It browns the fry bread so you know when to flip it…"

"Oh!"

"And then you add water!"

"No milk?"

"I know! Neat huh?"

"That sounds like instant pancake mix…"

'But this one has sugar in it!!!" Andy said, putting a giant spoonful of sugar into it.

Rin looked at Andy like she was crazy, but she got the cup of water anyway.

Andy took it and poured it into the bowl gradually, while mixing the substances with her free hand. Soon… the stuff actually started to look like dough.

"Rin… could you taste it? Just to make sure everything's even…"

Rin took a piece and took a bite.

"Wow! It's delicious!"

Andy smirked.

"Well… just wait till you try my mom's. Nobody's bread is as good as hers!"

Andy then covered it with a clean dishtowel and walked over to the stove. She got out a pan and a bottle of oil. She then filled the pan until there was an inch of oil in the pan.

"Um… that's a lot…" Rin said.

"Well… it's called 'fry' bread…" Andy said, as she turned on the stove to heat up the oil.

* * *

What ever peace was left in the household… it was soon gone…

"RIN! The pan!" Andy cried out, taking the finished piece from the hot oil.

"I'm coming!" Rin cried carrying the rest of the bread in a basket.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but shutter from the living room. It sounded dangerous in there…."

"We're done!!!" Both girls cried out triumphantly.

"Wow… what a mess…" Sesshomaru commented, as he looked around the kitchen.

"Shush up or no food for you…" Andy said, while showing Rin how to put the Indian Taco together.

"Sorry…"

* * *

After everyone ate, Rin and Andy were playing Guitar Hero for an hour, and then they decided to watch a movie.

Rin was asleep on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, while Andy and Sesshomaru were on the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight…"

"We got to get going…" Sesshomaru said, heading over to pick up Rin, but Andy beat him to it.

"Oh come on… it's late. Rin's out. Why don't you guys just spend the night?" Andy said. Already taking Rin into the second bedroom.

"She has school tomorrow…"

"Oh mi gosh! Did you actually forget that Rin's already on Spring Break!?" Andy said teasingly.

"Wha?"

"Today's Friday…. Well… Saturday if you want to get technical. It's late. Just stay the night…"

"But…"

"please?" Andy asked, with puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"You shouldn't beg. It doesn't suite you…" Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arm around Andy.

"Then quit making me act like a dog…"

The two kissed.

Sesshomaru broke away for a brief moment, to slip Andy's glasses off.

"Why do you even wear those?" he asked.

"Just to see what you would do…"

"You mean this?" Sesshomaru asked, tugging at her shirt, breaking a few buttons off in the process.

"Wait till we're in the room… Andy said, leading the way into the master bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door behind them.

Andy had her back turned to him. She was trying to get her house slippers off. But Sesshomaru sneaked up behind her. She jumped a little, not expecting that, but loosened up. Sesshomaru slipped the rest of the unbuttoned shirt off so Andy was just in her bra.

He quickly unhooked it and cupped her breast in his hands, massaging them. He also kept distracted by nibbling on her earlobe.

Andy moaned as Sesshomaru continued to work his magic…

She turned towards him, and they kissed. Sesshomaru lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their tongue war.

With quick nimble fingers, Sesshomaru's shirt was thrown to the other side of the room.

Not long after the two got onto Andy's bed, the rest of their clothing came off.

"I want to be on top…" Andy said, switching their position.

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that. Usually, He never trusted when a woman wanted to ride. All his partners jumped up and down, pushing all their weight on his pelvis. It felt good, but at the same time, it hurt like hell.

Much to his surprise, Andy seemed to know exactly what she was doing. No pressure on his pelvis, making it more enjoyable for him.

Unexpectedly, he switched their positions.

"Oh… come on…" Andy whine, not really minding the switch.

"Will you just shut up?" Sesshomaru said, silencing her with a kiss.

Not long after, they both came…

After the 'grad climax', the two rested in each other's embrace and fell into a fitful sleep, neither one even thinking of Andy's departure in the next few days…

* * *

It finally came down to the day of Andy's departure. Rather than just Sesshomaru and Rin as she preferred, Andy ended up what seems like half of Japan come to bid her bon voyage.

"Is the menagerie really necessary?" Andy asked Ayame.

"Word just gets around…" Ayame said nervously, as Andy was giving her the same look she had when Ayame accidentally deleted an entire article of hers.

"Have a good time back home…" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hopefully you'll be back soon. I think I'll go insane at work with only Ayame around…" Sango said.

Andy smiled.

"Come on… it's not like I'm moving back to America. I'll be back for sure and the odd person out again!" Andy said cheerfully.

Well, let's face it; if you're a hanyo, **and** a Native American that speaks Japanese very well, of course you're going to stand out…

After a few more good byes, Sesshomaru escorted her as far as the security check point.

"I swear… I feel as if I live at the airport most of the time…" Andy mumbled, thinking back to her private school days.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. He was still trying to get this thoughts organized. Sure, he showed off a bit of feeling towards Andy every once in a while, but a stoic youkai such as himself, might be feeling just a bit more for a hanyo. A Native American hanyo no less.

Strange as it sounded, it just seemed right.

"Well…" Andy suddenly spoke up, pulling him from his thought.

"It was great…" Andy continued, suddenly finding her converse interesting. "Let's keep it touch… kay?"

Before she knew it, his lips touched hers.

A total surprise, especially coming from Sesshomaru, but who said that she didn't like it?

She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Who knows once she got back if they were still going to have the same feeling of intimacy. It was like that with interracial couples, the question of how long it can last. But those questions were pushed aside as they shared that moment.

"_Flight 7589 to San Francisco, will now begin with zones 1 and 2…" _

Andy had to pull away.

"I have to go…"

"I'll keep in touch…" Sesshomaru said.

Andy slipped out of his arms and with one last look, she went through the door.

_**

* * *

No! Don't go yet! **_Andy's inner youkai called out. 

_Don't you dare start it now! _

_**But I want hiiiiimmmmmm…. We want him… you know nothing's gonna satisfy us now!**_

Andy cursed under her breath so violently, that she kind of scared a few flight attendants.

_That damn dog! _Andy thought angry to herself, taking her seat and tried to relax. _Why did he have to trigger off my time of heat…!?_


	14. The Gathering of Nations

_Hikaru: Hooray for the holiday break! In between studying for the SATS, a thesis for my history paper, and the oral presentation I have to have prepared for English, I'll try to find time to update other stories of mine (and maybe another new story… still thinking about it…)_

_Meanwhile… wanna get this chapter off my 'To Do' list because it's been sitting here for a month so enjoy!_

* * *

"HHHEEEEELLLLOOOOOO…… Andy…"

_Is someone calling me? Whatever… going back to sleep… _

"AANNNNDDDRRREEEEAAAA…."

"I thought I said never call me that…" Andy muttered, trying to get back to sleep.

"Just so you know…. we're at the hotel, so I thought that you might wanna check us in since YOU got the hotel stuff…" a long lean human Native woman said, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Ok… ok… Arlene… I'm goin' I'm goin'…" Andy groaned, getting out of the rental car.

_

* * *

Seesh… I was having a good dream too… but I'm still confused as to why Sessh was wearing a cowboy hat…_

_**It has to be the time of heat…**_

_Don't remind me…_

* * *

Andy walked into the small motel. It was the best she could get on short notice. But it was nicer that the cockroach infested excuse of a room that her grandpa got one time during a roping down in Laughlin, Nevada.

(A/N: True story actually… I don't remember where we were staying… but it was horrible!)

Andy growled after the 17th youkai was giving her the eye. Arlene noticed it too.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Arlene asked.

"I'll be fine…" Andy said. "I doubt I'm going to be the only half demon in heat there anyway…"

"Yup… just need to find the demon couple hiding in the shadows making out or finding someone in heat…"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"I thought I was…"

"May I help you ladies…?" A male's voice said from behind them.

Andy sensed a hand reaching for her butt.

"Paws off!" Andy shouted, throwing a punch.

The person in question ducked, but not in time for the slap that came after the punch.

"Geez Ands, I was just kidding!"

Andy blinked in confusion.

"Oh my god! Are you ok Arnold!?"

Arlene rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's always fine…" she said, pretending to be mad.

The 6' 5 Native man with black hair reaching his shoulders placed his tattooed arm around Arlene.

"Aw… come on… you know I was just kidding…"

"I know you were, Mr. Joseph…" Arlene cooed, loving the attention that Arnold was giving her.

Andy grinded her teeth, as she got the room keys.

_She is so not helping! _Andy thought bitterly to herself.

_**

* * *

I said ignore them… **_

_It was you that got us into this mess…_

_**OH! If only there was some warrior on horse back with silvery hair to save us from this misery…**_

_Cut it out! The mental picture's scaring me…_

_**Would the Japanese armor work?**_

* * *

Andy kept growling loudly, making Arlene and Arnold worried.

"Andy… are you having an inner self argument now?" Arlene asked.

Andy let out a 'meep'.

"No…."

"Liar… anyway…" Arnold said, ending the discussion. He knew what it mean when a half demon or a demon were constantly staring out into space and seemed grouchier than usual. After having his brother marry an eagle demon, he knew the signs of heat.

"Here's your stuff from home…" he said, handing Andy a few hangers with plastic over the shining material that was her dance costume out of his truck.

"And your mother says hurry back when the weekends over."

"That's nice…" Andy mumbles, taking off to her room.

Arlene and Arnold looked at each other and shrugged. This weekend was not going to be as fun as they hoped, since Andy was acting like she was having cramps.

* * *

"Dad… you know when Miss Andy's comin' back?

"In a few weeks…"

Rin sighed as she continued to spin around in Sesshomaru's spiny chair.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched every time the chair turned. No wonder he wasn't getting any work done. Because of the fucking annoying noise… and the lack of presence of a certain hanyo.

"It's so boring…"

"Then why don't you go over to Angel's or Hikaru's house?"

"They're on trips with their families…" Rin said, sighing again. She flipped through the photo album that Andy lent to her.

"You know what would be cool…" Rin said.

"What?" Sesshomaru replied boredly.

"To go to one of these 'powwows' Miss Andy told us about…"

Just at that moment, a light bulb went off in Sesshomaru's head.

"You really want to go to one of those?"

Rin perked up at the suggestion her father was throwing at her.

"Are you serious?"

"You still didn't answer my question…"

"Yeah! Can we dad!?"

"I'll get ticket for the next flight to America…"

"Yipee!"

Rin bounced off the chair and clung onto Sesshomaru's neck.

"But first…. This Sesshomaru needs to breathe…"

* * *

"Day one of the three day competition…" Andy said in front of the video camera.

She turned it towards a dancer, in a maroon tube like dress, long sleeves flowing in the wind, her buckskin crown sitting on her head, her hair in a long braid trailing behind her. All along her skirt, small cone like bells jangled as she took a few steps, her right hand on her hip, her left clutching an eagle feather fan.

"Bell Dancer, Arlene Little Eagle, warms up for the tough, hard competition ahead…"

"Oh, will you knock it off?" Arlene said.

Andy shrugged and turned off the camera.

"You're a spoiled sport…" Andy said, smoothing out her skirt.

Andy's dance costume was different from Arlene's. While Arlene's was long sleeved and had limited movement and lacked other color, besides the light blue and teal ribbons weaved into her braid, Andy's outfit was much more colorful.

Her outfit had short but wide sleeves, and she wore a chest collar that had a phoenix beaded within. Her dress had a wider skirt compared to Arlene, but only because for the style of dance she did. Andy's hair was in two braids, the tips covered with old fur from otter tails (A/N: It's a Native tradition to do that to give off the illusion that your hair's longer, but I'm not sure if it was otter tails…)

A feather hung off a hair clip behind Andy's head.

She gathered her shawl up, with the blinding yellow, orange, and red clashing with one another, and purple phoenixes flew about in the flame pattern, strands of extra fabric hung along the edge of the shawl.

"And shawl dancer, Andrea, takes off towards the main gate…" Arlene said teasingly, mimicking what Andy said earlier.

"Shut up… "Andy said, attempting to kick her with her moccasin clad foot.

"And quit calling me 'Andrea'! You know I hate it!"

"Ok… Dances With Wolves, chill…" Arlene said.

"Har har har…"

"Come on ladies… were going to be late…" Arnold called to the arguing women.

"Hey! Why aren't you dressed?" Andy asked.

"The hoop dances don't start until Saturday night…"

"Oh really?"

"Just come on..." Arlene said, dragging Andy along.

Andy sighed as she and her friends went to the entrance, having their entrance fee discounted because they were competitors.

_Rin would really love it here… _Andy thought to herself. The smell of the many food stands filled the air, along with the fresh scent of sage, buckskin, and other things. Of course Arlene and Arnold weren't able to detect the more distant scents, but what can you do? The thing that bugged Andy beyond belief, was that the number of demons that detected her scent.

_It's gonna be a long weekend… _

* * *

Later that night, Andy just sat there on her bed, flipping through the channels on her TV.

Arlene and Arnold were out for dinner. She was still tired from the drive from Las Vegas, her connection from San Francisco. Arlene met up with her in Vegas and the two continued down to Albuquerque.

Andy couldn't help but giggle at the thought that just came into mind.

"Arnold and Miroku sure have a lot in common. This would just make Sango's day…" Andy said, picking up her cell phone.

She thought for a moment.

"It's not too late is it?"

She did the math.

_It's probably in the middle of the morning now, so that means Sango would be busy keeping Ayame in line. There's only one person I can think of that has time… _

Andy picked the speed dial. It went straight to voicemail.

"That's strange. Sessh always answers his cell…"

At the very mention of Sesshomaru, Andy started to get antsy.

"Oh! God Damnit!" Andy cried out, the sexual mental picture never leaving her mind.

"I really hate this…"

* * *

(Next Day)

"Where are we?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico…"

"Is this where it takes place?"

"Yes. Now the question is where…?"

Rin took a look at the tourist guide they received from the friendly lady at Customs.

"Hey dad! Look!" Rin said pointing at a picture of a traditional Native Dancer.

"The Gathering of Nations, the University of New Mexico Arena…." Sesshomaru read.

"Answers that question, yes?" Rin asked.

"Let's go…" Sesshomaru said, carrying their luggage, towards the shutter to the rental car place.

* * *

"Ew… I can't believe you stuffed that many…" Andy said in disgust.

"15 pieces of fry bread… that has to be a record…" Arlene said, staring at the empty wallet.

Arnold just smirked, swallowing the last bit of chewed fry bread.

"That was good. Why didn't you two grab any while there still were some?"

"Because we wanted to see if you really were going to scarf all that…" Arlene said. "Plus, you spent all our spending money, man!"

Andy sighed.

"Forget you two…" she said taking off to the giant white tent that contained many vendors from all over the country, her hair blowing in the breeze.

Arlene and Arnold, who, like Andy, were dress casually for the daylight hours, stood stumped.

"What's with her?" Arlene asked.

" 'Tis the season…" Arnold said.

"Smart Ass…"

* * *

"Um dad… is it just me or are we the odd people out?"

Sesshomaru and Rin took a good look around. There were Natives everywhere. Many dressed in traditional costumes, while others were dressed normally. There were hardly any non natives, except for a few Caucasians that claimed to be a little Cherokee, but that hardly counted as Native American anymore…

"Just stay close Rin…" Sesshomaru said, a little more for his comfort rather than Rin.

When he noticed that Rin wasn't next to him, he found her browsing through one of the many stands that vendors had set up.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Andy wandered through the hordes of people. Out of the odds, she was bound to run into someone from her hometown. After all, every Indian in the world was here…. Or it certainly seemed like it.

She stopped at an herbal stand, and bought a few bundles of sage for her grandmother, who was the mystic in the family. At least the scent of the sage helped drone out the scent of her heat.

_Enough of this… _Andy thought to herself, as she headed back into the main building to watch the drum competition.

* * *

"Dad are we lost?"

"We're wandering… there's a difference…"

Rin rolled her eyes. Her eyes kept looking around, from the different face paints on each native, to the bells and shinny material of the dance costumes, to the many people surrounding them. From her latest count of non Natives, excluding herself and her father, there were at least five others around, two Asians, and three Africans.

"What are you looking at?"

Rin meeped at the sudden growl from one of the Traditional Dancers.

"Sorry!" Rin piped out.

Sesshomaru turned to find a big man staring him down.

"Enjoyin' the view…" the mean looking man said.

"Uh…"

"I asked you a question…"

"Dad…" Rin said nervously.

She didn't like the looks of the big man, who seemed to have a few friends behind him. He looked like trouble.

"My daughter and I were just passing through…" Sesshomaru said, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Then tell your kid it's not polite to stare…" the big man growled.

"Geez! Are you harassing the tourist already?" a voice piped up.

A figure got in front of Sesshomaru and Rin.

"It's not even three yet…"

Suddenly, the big man let loose a big grin and chuckled.

"Sorry! But you know I like to mess with peoples' minds."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't you be nice for once, Elais?" the woman huffed.

"Oh… touchy aren't we Andy? Only for you, my dear…" the big man said, giving Andy a bear hug.

"Ack! Can't breath… let go Ten Bears…" the wolf hanyo whined, trying to catch a breath.

Elais placed her down.

"Alright, Dances with Wolves, I'll see you later at the Grand Entry…"

"Just go…" Andy said waving her hand.

Elais chuckled as he and a few of his friends laughed as they took off to get a few more rounds of beer.

"Are you guys alright?" Andy asked turning around.

* * *

At that moment, her eyes went big.

"Miss Andy!" Rin cried out happily, as she tackled Andy.

"Hi?" Andy said, not knowing how to react.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to take a small trip…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Dad really wanted to…"

Before Rin finished her sentence, Sesshomaru covered her mouth.

"…to take a trip to America for a while now…"

"Mmfhhhummmfff…" Rin argued.

"Rrrriiiiiggghhhhttt….." Andy said eyes narrowing.

Rin groaned.

_Dad, you liar… you wanted to see Miss Andy… _

"As far as I'm aware of…" Andy said, getting closer to Sesshomaru. "I didn't invite you…"

"Like the surprise?" he replied coolly.

Andy smirked.

"Absolutely…"

"Ands! There you are!" Arlene suddenly called out ruining the moment.

"Have you seen Arnold? I swear I'm gonna grill his…"

Arlene stopped mid sentence when she spotted Sesshomaru.

"Andy, who's this?" Arlene asked, looking Sesshomaru over.

Andy growled to tell Arlene to back away.

_**

* * *

Back off! He's mine! **_

_You got that right… _

* * *

"Arlene… this is my boyfriend…" Andy said, hooking arms with Sesshomaru.

Arlene's eyes went big.

"Your… boyfriend?"

"Mm hmm…"

"Your dad's gonna throw a fit…"

"Not if he can get pass my ma…"

"Nice job…"

"Oh! Before I forget… this is his daughter Rin!" Andy said, pointing at the little girl next to them.

"Nice to meet you…" Arlene said slowly, assuming neither Sesshomaru nor Rin spoke English.

Andy smacked herself on the forehead.

"Good grief…"

"How are you enjoying your visit to America?" Arlene continued.

"We're enjoying our stay just fine, thank you…" Sesshomaru said in perfect English, making Rin and Andy laugh while Arlene stood there, feeling like an idiot.

"Well… I feel stupid…" Arlene said, sighing.

"Ands! There you are. You got to help me…" Arnold said out of nowhere, crashing into Andy.

"Arlene's after my…AH! ARLENE!"

"'Bout time you showed up…" Arlene grumbled. Then she smirked.

"Now you get to meet the guy that's been keeping Andy busy in Japan."

"ARLENE!!!!"

"What? Don't act like it's not true…"

"But did you have to put it like that?"

"Come on, Arnold, we got to let those love birds catch up…"

"And you are?" Arnold said sweetly to Rin.

"My name is Rin…" Rin said politely.

"How about Arlene and myself show you around the powwow. If it's alright with your father that is…"

"Can I?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"I swear they're trustworthy!" Andy said, throwing up the Girl Scout sign for props.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Just behave…" Sesshomaru said.

Arlene, Arnold, and Rin took of in one direction.

Andy took a good long look at Sesshomaru.

"So…" she said, circling Sesshomaru.

"You followed me back to the homeland… what are you going to do with me now?"

Sesshomaru noticed the bait she was throwing out.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I know a place where we can be alone. Arnold and Arlene always take care of my little cousins so Rin should be alright for a few hours."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Sesshomaru asked, when he finally noticed the scent of her heat.

"Just shut up and let's get to the room…"

_

* * *

Hikaru: Just a little something I tossed together…Man, Andy's on the prowl isn't she? _

_What more mishaps are in store?_

_Stay tuned and Please review!_


	15. The Gathering of Nations pt 2

Hikaru: I'm so overdo with this chapter that no excuse that I make up will ever make up for it…. Though I was having issues with my laptop that I ended up getting a new one and had to transfer all my files onto the new one… (Continues rant for another 5 minutes)

Next time I take forever on a chapter, slap my head around and tell me to get it done…

-----

It was Saturday, the last day of the pow wow. It was also when the more interesting contests took place.

Out of all the years she has been going to the Gathering of Nations, Andy has never been so exhausted. Reasons being:

late nights for the past two

being sated from heat from a very sexy inu youkai

But any thing was better than feeling horny every waking moment of the day. She leaned back on the bench to wind up in between Sesshoumaru's legs.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Rin were distracted by everything around them, from the colorful and shining costumes, to the aroma of the food around them, and the loud beats of the drum.

"Hey Andy…" Rin spoke up, leaning closer to Andy.

"Hm?" Andy replied, breaking from her day dream trance.

"Why are all the costumes so out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're just…."

Rin thought for a minute to find the right words in English, as she decided to practice while she was in America.

"Oh… I see where you're getting at. Part of the judging is based on how much they focus on you and the way you move to the beat of the drums. A lot of dancers… like that traditional dancer over there…"

Andy took a moment to pause as she pointed out Arnold. Rin nodded when she spotted him.

"Anyway…. Noticed the shiny spots where all the feathers meet?"

Rin nodded again.

"Those are the backs of CDs…" Andy said with a smirk, after seeing Rin's confused look.

"See…. You want to catch the judges' attention as much as you can, the CDs are used to reflect light and make your costume stand out a bit more because the reflection from the lighting… and thus… earn more points…"

"Ah…. I see…" Rin said, nodding in understanding as she watched the dances more closely now.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. Rin was always the one to ask questions.

Apparently… the head shake was a bit too much, as he already had a headache from the many different scents around. How does it not affect Andy?

"Aw… is puppy sick?" Andy said cutely, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"No…."

"Then why does puppy look all grouchy….?"

Rin tried to hold back a laugh.

Andy simply smiled.

"What? Not amused?"

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore her and looked back at the program.

"Let me see that…" Andy said, snatching the program right out of his hand. She quickly scanned it before her eyes went big.

"Oh crap! Running late!" Andy cried out, leaping up, accidentally whacking Sesshoumaru under the chin with her elbow and started to head up the steps.

"Dad… are you ok?" Rin asked, looking behind her, watching Sesshoumaru's eyes spin round and round.

"What a hook…" he mumbled.

Rin took the program from where Andy dropped it and read what was next.

"It says it's the Grand Entry next…." Rin said checking Sesshoumaru's watch to see if the time was right.

"What's that anyway?"

"Just wait and watch…" Sesshoumaru replied, keeping on the look out for the wolf hanyou. Rin shrugged and turned her attention that way as well.

She then turned her attention to the announcer talking, announcing each dancer in each category to head for the main floor in the center of the Pit. Rin's eyes went wide after she took her eyes off for one minute and suddenly looked back to hundreds of dark heads, feathers, streamers, bells, and other things all cramped into that one small area. Each body moved in perfect rhythm to the beat of the drum, either stepping or swaying in beat.

Rin immediately reached for the camera and started to snap pictures.

"Dad! This is so cool!" Rin said, as her index finger never left the camera button.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement to Rin's enthusiasm. Then he reached for the aspirin as another headache started to take its toll.

It wasn't exactly his fault that he had such a keen sense of smell… Some days it was a gift, other days it was a burden. That's just how it was. Too bad for him that out of all the scents around him, none of which were Andy's. He went back to trying to find her in the sea of dancers, but didn't have much luck.

Once he focused in on one with similar colors as Andy's, it turned out to be a different person.

Rin was still taking pictures. There was a moment where she had the camera into focus, something else went and distracted her, making her focus on that. But she was enjoying herself greatly, even getting a few shots of the bald eagle being brought around by the bird handler down on the floor, having it spread its wings high to the crowd at certain points, cleansing the floor for good competition. The same time the eagle would spread its wings, the dancers with feathered fans would also raise their feathers to help bless the floor and powwow.

After a while, the Pit slowly began to clear out, as the floor was needed to continue on with the Miss Indian World pageant, which was not your typical beauty pageant. Andy didn't make it back to their seats until half of the contestants were introduced.

"Where were you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I changed…" Andy replied.

Sesshoumaru just noticed that she wasn't in her costume anymore. She was now wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of boot cut Levi's with black boots to match. She also wore a single stranded turquoise necklace which was the only hint of color of the entire ensemble. She had her costume carefully arranges on a hanger, hanging off her arms and she moved towards the plastic bin where she usually kept it, along with emergency beads, feathers, anything she might need in case she had an accident and didn't want to pay an expensive prince to repair it at one of the costume stands in the big white tent. After she took care of that, she went back to her spot in between Sesshoumaru's legs.

"I don't think having a beauty pageant's fair…" Rin commented.

"Why not?" Andy asked.

"Because they're all pretty…."

Andy laughed at that.

"Miss Indian World's different Rini…" Andy said. "It's not like talent, swimsuit, or evening gown. It's more of a chance to embrace your tribal traditions to the core, from the traditional costume, to the dances, to basic knowledge of the oral and physical traditions…."

"That sounds a lot better!" Rin said happily.

They sat there in silence for a bit, watching Miss Congeniality and the runner ups receive their awards. Then, Miss Indian World was crowned. As the people cheered and all the contestants did a victory dance around the floor to the song of Miss Indian World, Andy stood up and stretched a bit.

"Let's go into the big tent… I'm hungry…" Andy said, beginning to make her way to the stairs.

"What about the seats?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That's why you use the blankets. Old Native trick…. No one takes the seats with the blanket spread out…" Andy replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and started to follow Andy.

"Let's go Rin…" Sesshoumaru said.

"But I saw everything yesterday…" Rin said, seemingly glued to her spot.

"Rin…"

"Fine…" Rin said pouting a bit, going after the two.

"You won't be disappointed…" Andy said. "Usually they don't have the same things up the next day…"

---

Andy did not lie.

Whatever Rin saw the day before, was no longer there. It seemed like that the vendors saved the best crafted items for the very last day of the powwow and competed with other vendors of the same items for the best prices. Rin was busy looking at a few hairpins, while Andy forced Sesshoumaru near a stand with many herbs and remedies with scents that was causing him to get another headache.

"What's up with you?" Andy asked, looking up from one of the turquoise bracelets she was examining.

"Too… many…. Scents…" Sesshoumaru replied, leaning against her.

"Oh! I forgot! I guess I'm just use to it…" Andy replied sheepishly. "Do you think you can last a bit longer? I need to pick up some sage for my grandmother. She loves the stuff."

"Fine…"

Andy immediately went to the nest stand where they had cheaper looking bracelets, earrings, small knick knacks, and small baskets of what looked like to be small bundles of weeds to Sesshoumaru. Andy stalled a bit in front of the bigger one, picked one up to sniff, then did the same with a second one, finally paying for that one.

"Maybe you should try to sniff this a bit…" Andy said, holding the small bundle barely under Sesshoumaru's nose.

"I don't want to get high thanks..." he grumbled.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"It's not used for that moron…" Andy said teasingly. "It's an old plant that many tribes in the Southwest used for medical needs like in teas, sweathouses, seeds for eye drops, which I learn was a bit painful, but cleans the eye very well. It's a sacred plant to my people and thus we use it for incense…"

Andy placed emphasis on the last word to make sure it processed in Sesshoumaru.

"We mostly just do it to keep Gram from freaking out about the Ninit and the Waterbabies. My parents and I just think it smells good…"

"The what and the who?"

Sesshoumaru just looked confused.

"Never mind…"

Sesshoumaru sighed, but as he took a breath in, he caught onto a familiar scent, despite all the others that were giving him a headache. Now that he though about it, the scent from the sage was actually making him feel better. At least that's what Andy noticed.

"Ready?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Lilacs and sage…" Sesshoumaru said absent mindedly.

"Well… I got the sage, but they never seem to have lilacs…" Andy said. "Oh well… let's go troops!"

Rin heard Andy's call and followed the two hand in hand. Sesshoumaru didn't mind that Andy misinterpreted his comment on her scent, him finally discovering the second half of her scent.

__

Hikaru: Meh…. Filler I guess…. Next's one's gonna take a while.

Back up to Nevada for… you guess it… meeting Andy's family!

Woot…

Stay tuned and leave a review while you're at it….


End file.
